It's just you and me now
by gurl3677
Summary: Daryl and Harmony leave the group when the walkers attack the farm. They spend the night together in the back of the van then returned to the farm only to find the walkers and the group gone. Will Daryl and Harmony stay or try and find them? Daryl and OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished!*_

Harmony was pressed against the barn door with one hand on the walker's chest and another at his throat. All around her was chaos. The group was everywhere and people were screaming. One barn was up in flames, Hershel was firing over and over again, Carol was crying and screaming. Cars were being driven around with people firing out of them and Harmony, herself, was screaming. She had no weapon on her when she went sprinting from the house to try and find Carl for Lori. Now she was fighting for her life.

The walker's mouth was snapping over and over again. He was growling and groaning, wanting only to sink his teeth into her flesh. Her left arm started to give, allowing his chest to come closer to her. She screamed out and tried to tighten it up. She just needed to push him to the side then she could take off running but her strength was starting to give. Suddenly the walker's head was rocked to the side and he slumped down with an arrow sticking out his head. Harmony jumped in shocked.

" Get on." Daryl snapped as he sat on top of his bike.

He didn't need to tell her twice. Harmony ran for him. He handed off his cross bow to her. She slipped the strap over her head then climbed onto the back of the bike. She put her arms tight around his waist. He took off, riding through the grass, weaving and dodging walkers as they went. Her legs were against the back of his and her chest was to his back. Every time a walker reached for them, Harmony squeezed him in fear. She buried her face in his back, trusting that he would keep her safe.

Daryl was frowning as he hit the road. He sped up, flying past the walkers and leaving the farm behind. He was just going to drive. All around them were the moans of the dead and the screams of their former group members but he wasn't stopping, not until he was sure they were safe. He had never seen so many walkers in one place and wasn't sure how they all got there.

Daryl and Harmony drove for a long time, so long that there was nothing in front of, or around, them. The adrenaline of the night was starting to wear off and Harmony felt herself start to relax against him as her eyes closed. She turned her face so her right cheek was against his back. She opened her eyes and stared off into the darkness. The world was whipping by them so fast she couldn't tell where they were.

Daryl knew just when she was starting to fall asleep. She rubbed her cheek against his back and her head was weaving like she was catching herself falling sleep. Her arms started to slip down him. They started off tight around his stomach but were moving down. Every time her arms would slip down him, she'd tighten up only to slide back down again. Still, he kept driving. He needed to keep as many miles between them and the walkers as he could. He didn't stop until her hands fell into his crotch. The second she touched him there, Daryl jumped and pulled over.

" Wake up." He ordered. Harmony jumped and pulled away from him.

" Where are we?" She asked as he started walking the bike. She sighed and pulled away from him.

" The highway." Daryl answered. Harmony crossed her arms over her chest as they moved. " There's a van up ahead. We can get inside it and rest til we figure out what to do next." He said.

The van Daryl parked next to was black with no windows in the back. She took his cross bow off and handed it to him. Daryl turned the bike off as she got off. He was frowning as they looked around them, seeing that they were alone. He stood up and carefully walked to the back of the van. Harmony stayed behind him, giving him enough room between them to move. Daryl reached out and grabbed the handle of the van's door. He whipped it open quickly and aimed.

" Is there anything in there?" Harmony whispered. Daryl's arms came down.

" No. Just clothes, blankets and campin shit. Get in." He ordered again.

Harmony went in first. She moved to the front of the van and locked to driver's side and passenger's side door. Whoever had left the van on the highway had left all their supplies behind too. Daryl closed the back doors and locked them as well. The two faced each other slowly. Harmony sat down, putting her back against the driver's seat.

" What are we going to do?" She whispered.

" Wait here til mornin. Ain't nothin we can do at night. We'll be safe in here. Ain't no windows, doors locked. At first light we'll make a plan." He said.

And that was how Harmony found herself laying in the back of a van next to Daryl Dixon. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling while she laid on her left side. They had spread out a few of the blankets they had found and were covered up by the others. She was wiping her cheeks as silent tears moved down them. The last thing she wanted was for Daryl to know she was crying. He had no patience for that and she knew it.

" Do you think the others are okay?" She asked.

" Won't know til the mornin." He said. He looked at her form then back at the ceiling. He cleared his throat. " Should try and get some sleep." He said softly.

But sleep didn't come easily for either one. When Harmony finally did drift off, it was only because she was too tired to fight it. Daryl slept off and on. Every movement Harmony made woke him up and she moved a lot. She tossed and turned. Her legs hit his, her arm fell on his chest only to have her take it away when she rolled back away from him. He frowned and readjusted the blankets over and over again.

" Fuckin shit, woman. Can't you lay still?" He grumbled.

In the morning, when he woke, Daryl found Harmony laying so she was facing him again. Her left leg was over top of his legs. Her left hand was curled up tight in his shirt. He lifted the blankets, looked down his body then frowned hard. Stupid bastard between his legs was way too happy to have her so close. He took a hold of her hand and untangled her fingers from him. It wasn't the first time he had ever touched her but it felt like it. His thumb was against the palm of her hand while his fingers were against the back. He was reminded again of how small her hand was against his and how soft her skin was. Daryl's frown deepen. His body remembered all to well how good she felt against him, thanks to their drunken night at the CDC. He set her hand against her stomach then almost threw her leg away from his. She jumped awake.

" What's wrong?" She asked in a panic as he was standing up.

" Nothin. It's mornin." He said. He walked to the doors as she sat up. He glanced back at her then to the door again. He took a silent deep breath then slowly opened the door to the van.

He was greeted by nothing but the morning sun and a few bird calls. He looked around for a good few minutes before he stepped out, followed by Harmony. They were alone, completely alone. She crossed her arms over her chest as she tucked strands of her hair behind her ears. It sat limply just past her shoulders. Daryl was frowning as he looked around.

" What should we do?" Harmony asked.

" I'm thinkin maybe we should drive down the road towards the farmhouse. We can check it out and see if any walkers there or if they moved on." Daryl said.

" Do you think the others will go back there? She asked.

" Don't know." He said.

XXXXXX

Harmony's hands were resting loosely against Daryl's sides as he walked the bike through the old cars. They were quiet as they looked around. When she felt Daryl's bike pick up speed, and knew he had lifted his legs up, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face came to rest against his back.

They rode in silence back to the farmhouse. Daryl didn't want to admit it but he was nervous. He could tell she was nervous because her body was filled with tension. The drive was going to be long so he let his mind wander. Her legs against the back of his reminded him of how they felt against his sides. Her chest against his back made him think about it pressed up against his.

XXXXXX

He stumbled back to his room their first, and only night, at the CDC. He was drunk with Southern Comfort coursing through his veins. He could hear his heart beat in his head and knew he was sporting a grin. He hadn't been drunk since right before the outbreak and it felt good to let loose. Plus, he had actually had a good time with the group. He liked watching Glenn get drunk. He liked hearing Harmony as she laughed. Her smile was bright and beautiful.

He unlocked the door to his room then walked in, making sure to shut the door before him. He moved straight for the bed. Daryl sat down and stared down into his lap. He was hard. Harmony had taken a shower then put on a low cut tank top. She looked and smelled amazing as she sat down beside him and passed over the bottle for them to share. He had taken a few drinks then handed the bottle back over to her. Back and forth the bottle went. Their hands touching briefly each time. When sitting beside her started to get to much for him, when her leg started brushing against his, Daryl stood up and started making rounds around the table. Now he was back his room, hard and wanting her.

" Fuck you." He hissed down to his dick.

He bent down and started undoing the laces of his right boot. He pulled them loose then slipped it off before moving to his leg one. He had just undone those laces when a knock came to his door. He pulled the boot off and stood up. He carefully and slowly made his way over to the door and opened it up, surprised to see Harmony standing there. She wasn't really standing. Both of her hands were planted on the door frame and she was looking at him with blood shot eyes. She leaned forward and smiled.

" Hey." She said.

" Hey." Daryl said quietly. She closed her eyes, leaned towards him more and inhaled.

" You...smell...so...good tonight." Harmony said. When she opened her eyes, she stood up straight and started towards him, making Daryl back up. She took a hold of the door and shut it. Daryl kept backing up until the bed hit the back of his knees and he was force to sit straight down. She started towards him, her smile still locked into place.

" What the hell are you doin?" His voice was strained.

" Shh." She whispered. Her hands came to rest against his shoulders as she climbed onto his lap. " I like you." She whispered before she kissed him.

Harmony took a hold of his hands and placed them on her hips at the same time her tongue swept across his lips. Daryl's breath hitched and he closed his eyes. She traced the outline of his lips then sucked in his bottom lip. She sucked it and nibbled it, making him groan loud. She started rubbing herself against his arousal. The friction felt amazing and it made his hips jerk. His hands tighten on her and damn if he didn't want to rip her clothes off.

Harmony pushed against him so he fell back onto the mattress. He wasn't sure what was happening, why she was all over him when they had barely spoke together but he didn't care. Her hands were working against his belt. He was a man, a man who hadn't gotten laid in longer then he cared to admit to himself and this hot woman was throwing herself at him. He wasn't about to turn her down.

After Harmony had managed to yank his pants and boxers to his ankles, she kicked off her shoes then pulled her own pants down. He had a second to enjoy her sexy, black thongs before they were gone and she was climbing back on top of him. Her small hand took a hold of him, not able to circle him completely but holding him upright. Before he could really grasp what she was doing, she slid down on him. The warm and wet home made his eyes shut and his mouth fall open. She moaned, letting her hands take a hold of his shoulders as she started to ride him slowly.

' This ain't happen.' His mind was repeating over and over again. ' This shit ain't real.'

But it was real. She was riding him, picking her pace up until it was hard and fast. His hips came up and off the bed, making her cry out. He grabbed her tight ass and squeezed it. He had to keep his eyes shut because he was scared that if he watched her, he'd cum right away but it was getting harder and harder to keep himself in check. He was glad he was drunk because the buzz was helping him to last longer.

" Oh shit!" She drew out loud and long. " Ah...God...I'm cumming!" She announced.

Daryl opened his eyes as she orgasmed on top of him. Her back was arched, her mouth was open and she was panting hard. He slammed his eyes shut as his own orgasm shot straight up through his balls, up his shaft, and out his dick. It was hard, hot, and fast. His finger tips dug into her ass while he groaned. He wasn't experienced with women. He had only had a handful of hand jobs and even less blow jobs. He had only had sex with three other women and all the times he had been drunk. The girls were whores he knew had slept around and won't want anything but sex from him. Daryl couldn't have given them anything else.

The sex he had just had with Harmony Williams blew his other experience way out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review!*_

( CDC)

Harmony was collapsed on top of him in the bed. His arms were spread out at either side of him, his legs were hanging off the bed. Harmony's head was on his chest and he was still inside her. He was slowly inching out of her but for right then, he was warm and wet in her. Daryl's eyes were closed and he couldn't believe his luck. He had kind of planned on jerking off if his cock didn't calm down but having sex with Harmony, instead of jerking off, had been better.

Harmony's hands came to his side as she pushed herself up. He slipped completely out of her, falling to the bed then. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her. Harmony smiled down at him as she moved to his side. He titled his head up and watched as she crawled up the bed with just her tank top on. She grabbed the blankets, pulling them down.

" Come on, Dixon. I'm fucking tired." She said at the same time she settled down.

Daryl sighed but pushed himself up. He reached down and grabbed his boxers. As he stood up, he pulled them up then moved to the side of the bed. She was sleeping by the time he pulled the covers up and laid down beside her. He couldn't stop the grin that was plastered across his face. He put his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. For once in his life things were looking great. He had just had good sex, had a hot girl laying beside him and they were all finally safe.

In the morning Daryl was planning on waking up, rolling on top of her and having good morning sex. Maybe he'd take her to the shower. He had never showered with a woman before. In his sleep, Daryl shook his head. He won't take her in the shower. In the bed they could have sex and he could leave his shirt on. In the shower she'd see his chest and stomach, along with the marks and scars. Yeah, good morning sex in the bed would be just as hot as sex in the shower. Although, he'd loved to see her body glistening in the water with soap slipping down her ass.

But when he woke up, his bed was empty. Daryl's head was pounding and he half wondered if he had dreamed it. He touched the bed and felt her warmth. She couldn't have left him that long ago. Daryl pushed himself up, closing his eyes as his stomach rolled. Stupid, fucking Southern Comfort. He got out of bed and ready for the day before he made his way to the kitchen. Harmony was sitting at the table with her elbows on it and her head in her hands. A cup of coffee was sitting in front of her. She didn't raise her head up or look his way as people muttered their good mornings to him. In fact, she didn't look at him the entire time through breakfast, a breakfast she didn't eat.

He ended up going back to his room and pacing the floor in front of the bed until the air stopped in the CDC.

XXXXXX

( Present day)

Daryl was balancing the bike between his legs as he stood at the end of the road. Harmony's hands were at his sides, her fingers caught up in his belt loops. He was looking through a pair of binoculars, checking the house and the barn for any signs of movements. Harmony wasn't saying anything. She was completely silent and still. Finally Daryl sighed and lowered his arms.

" Ain't nothin there unless they're in the barn." He said, sitting back down on the bike. " Boards on the house are still intact and the door's shut."

" You think the walkers are all gone?" Harmony asked.

" Don't know but if there's any left, they'll start comin out once they hear the bike. That happens, we haul our asses out of here." Daryl said. Harmony sighed and moved her hands from his belt to wrap around his waist. She settled into him.

" Sounds like a plan. Let's go, Dixon." She said. Daryl glanced back at her then nodded. He started the bike up, reved it then started forward.

Both were looking around, watching for any sign of movement but there was nothing. When Harmony saw the blood splatter from Beth's death she moved into Daryl move. She let her head come to rest against his back as she shut her eyes. So much death, so much blood. She felt Daryl tense up so Harmony's head came up but she couldn't see anything.

Daryl pulled up to the house and shut his bike off. They looked around and waited for a few minutes. Walkers were slow moving. They needed to give them time to come out of their hiding places. Harmony unstrapped his cross bow from her back and handed it over to him. Daryl dismounted from the bike then took the bow. As she got off, he readied his weapon. They were completely quiet. The grounds around them were completely quiet.

" We gonna check the house first then move on to the animal barn. Stay at my back and keep quiet. You see sumthin, tug on my shirt." Daryl ordered.

As they walked up the stairs, Harmony's hand came to rest against his lower back. Her fingers bunched up a little bit of his shirt. They were looking around carefully. Daryl took a hold of the door knob and turned it. It opened quietly and they walked in, cross bow up and aimed. Harmony stayed at his back while they moved through the house.

Once it was clear, they walked outside. Harmony looked down at the ground, seeing the ruts in the grass from the different cars that had been driven around. Her eyes were starting to burn with tears but she gave her head a hard shake. That was not the time for tears and she wasn't going to allow them to fall. No, she would hold them in as long as she possibly could. Now when she was finally alone...that would be a different story.

The barn in the distance was still smothering still nothing was moving around it. The animal barn was clear. The cows were restless but there were no walkers. The horse barn was still intact and the horses were fine as well. They walked over the RV with Harmony holding her breath as soon as they saw Jimmy's blood. When they determined everything was clear, that all the walkers had left the grounds, they made their way back to the house.

" What should we do, Daryl?" Harmony asked as she sat down on the steps. He sighed and shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

" Don't know. Maybe wait it out a couple of days, see if the group comes back." He suggested.

She nodded and they fell into silence again. Both were looking out over the yard. Daryl was trying to figure out where the group could have gone since they learned that Fort Benning was a bust. Harmony was remembering how things looked when they had all been together. Yep, she was going to cry again. There was no point in trying to hold them in anymore.

" I'm going to go brush my teeth and take a shower. Then I'll make us some breakfast. You want to check the generator?" She asked standing up. She was proud that her voice was so strong. Daryl nodded as he looked up at her. Every one's bags and belongings were still inside the house.

" Yeah, sounds bout right." He said. It was her turn to nod. He turned from his standing position at the bottom of the stairs and watched her until she disappeared inside the house. He sighed and turned back around. He sank down onto the stairs.

XXXXXX

Once in the shower Harmony let her tears flow as freely as the shower water did. She washed her hair and body while she sobbed. The nights horrors filled her. She could see hear the fire roaring from the barn, hear the blast of shot guns in the distance and the moans of the dead. She could still see the walker's mouth chomping, trying it's hardest to bite her. She covered her face and sank down into the tub as the fear and sadness overrode her.

Daryl stood with his hands on the door frame of the bathroom and his head down. He could hear her crying over the water. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He had brushed his teeth in the kitchen sink and gathered up some clean clothes because he had planned on taking a shower after her. When he had walked past the bathroom, he heard a noise and had stopped to make sure she was okay. It only took a few seconds for him to realize she was crying. A part of him wondered why she had waited as long as she did. But she hardly ever let her emotions out, something he could respect and understand. Every so often he would see a flash of emotion come over her face or in her eyes but she would always lock it down fast and tight. Now that she thought she was alone, she was letting everything out. He got that. He kept everything to himself too.

Harmony brushed her teeth and hair then looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed from the shower and tears but Daryl won't know the difference. For that she was thankful. She gathered up her clothes and towels then moved to the door. When she opened it up, she jumped a mile. Daryl was standing directly across from her. His towel and clothes were sitting on the floor next to him. His hands were behind his back. His legs were out so he was leaning back and were crossed at his ankles. His head was tilted and slightly down. He was looking at her through his lashes.

" What are you doing here?" Harmony asked.

" Heard the shower go off, thought I'd wait here til you were done." Daryl said. She clutched her clothes to her chest tighter.

" Oh, ah, okay. I guess I'll put my stuff back then start breakfast while you're in the shower." She said. Daryl nodded and pushed himself up so he was standing straight up.

" Sounds right then." He said. He bent down and swept up his stuff as she moved out of the bathroom.

" Do you think it would be okay if we took some of the bedrooms? I mean, it's just us so..." Harmony's voice trailed off as she shrugged.

" You take one up here, I'll take the ground level one. Don't see who's gonna get mad at us for that." Daryl said, making her nod.

" I'm going to move every one's stuff into one of the other bedrooms." She said.

" Well alright then." Daryl said.

XXXXXX

Harmony had just finished up the eggs and sausage when Daryl started down the stairs. She was plating their breakfast and deep in her thoughts. She missed being able to cook in the kitchen and stare out of the big window over the sink. She sighed. Maybe she would ask Daryl if they could take the boards down from the windows later in the day. Harmony frowned and shook her head.

' No.' She told herself. ' That would be stupid and not safe, dumbass.' She cursed herself.

" Everythin done?" Daryl's voice brought her back to the present. She looked towards the front of kitchen then back at their plates.

" Yeah." Was all she said. She turned back around and set the frying pan back on the stove. " I made scrambled eggs and sausage." She said when she turned back around. She picked up the plates and started towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! __**:**__ she is and he will. __**Caffiend04:**__ I got that idea from my husband who informed me that he does indeed talk to his penis, LOL!__** Gurl234:**__ Thanks! I try to make Daryl the way he is on the show and how Reedus, himself , said he wants to play Daryl.*_

Daryl glanced up from his plate at her a few times while they ate but she wasn't looking up from her plate. She was sitting directly across from him at the dining room table. She would push her food around before eating anything. He was starving but forcing himself to eat slowly so he didn't look disgusting shoving food in his mouth. He looked back down at his plate and cleared his throat.

" You thinkin bout sumthin?" He asked.

" No." Harmony said, not looking at up him.

" Sure?" He asked. She sighed and looked up at him.

" What if they don't come back? Should we leave? Should we stay?" Daryl frowned and made a stab at his eggs before he shrugged.

" Thinkin...we should stay for a bit. Got enough food to last us a while. Got weapons they left behind. House boarded up and it lasted through the hoarde. I think, if we're careful, we can be safe here." Daryl said. Harmony nodded then dropped her eyes again.

" Okay because I'd really like to not go running around, you know?" Harmony asked. Daryl realised at that moment that the two of them hadn't been alone like that since their night together. He cleared his throat and started eating again. He was sure he was blushing as the memory started moving through him again.

" Ah..." He cleared his throat again. " I'm gonna check the fields after we eat. Gonna make sure ain't no crawlers out there."

" Okay." She said, pushing some more food around. " I will go with you. It will go faster with two of us doing it."

" You can't fire a gun." Daryl said, looking at her quickly.

" Well, I can't fire it well but Shane worked with me for a bit. I can put down a crawler." She defended. Daryl was frowning but she could see he was thinking. After a few minutes, he nodded and they both dropped their eyes.

" Sounds like a plan." He said. Silence was their friend for a while again.

" I haven't felt this unsure since we were at the CDC." Harmony said. " When we got there I thought everything was going to be safe and that we were going to be fine. I thought we could ride out everything there. That didn't happen. I thought the same thing when we got here and that didn't happen. I'm starting to run out steam." Harmony admitted, making Daryl look at her again. She sighed and shook her head as she looked at him again. " This needs to be it, Daryl. We need to make this work. I can't keep running. I understand things are unsafe but I just need...something. I need something as stable as I can get it and running from place to place isn't it. Can you understand that?"

" Yeah." Daryl said as he nodded. " Guess we better bust our ass to make shit safe then."

XXXXXX

Daryl and Harmony stood arms length from each other at the top of one of the fields after breakfast. Daryl had given her one of the guns with the instruction not to fire it unless she needed too. She was to whistle to him if she found a crawler and he would dispatch it with an arrow. Quick and quiet is what they wanted but he couldn't allow her to go out without a weapon.

" You ready?" Daryl asked, looking at her.

" Ready." Harmony said. Daryl nodded and looked out over the field again.

" Let's go." He said.

For the rest of the morning they moved as one unit. They searched through the tall grass cafefully, their eyes moving and taking everything in. Each field was checked slowly. By afternoon everything was checked out. No crawlers were found so they decided to head back to the house. They hadn't said a word to each other but her words were replaying in his mind. He had to admit to himself, he was worried about her. Right then she was all he had left in the world. He didn't want to be alone. He had been alone for a while and he liked having her around. He liked being around her. But he could understand what she was saying. He felt the same way. He was tired of running and just wanted to stay put. Daryl was determined to make her feel safe again.

She made them lunch, which they ate outside. While she cleaned up, Daryl rechecked all the boards on the windows. He caught glimpses of her through the slits in the boards. She had done the dishes and was in the process of moving their group's things up stairs to one of the bedrooms. She was quiet, too quiet. Then again, he wasn't really trying to strike up a conversation with her. He didn't know what to say to her so he didn't try.

By the evening, she was making dinner. He walked into the kitchen and pretended to be looking at the hem of his shirt. He cleared his throat but she didn't look up at him. She was stirring the sauce in the pot. She didn't even glance at him which made him think she was deep within her own thoughts. After a few minutes he sighed and dropped his shirt so he was looking fully at her.

" Thinkin we shouldn't have the lights on when it gets full dark, just in case. Maybe just a lantern. Could keep it real low." He said. She finally looked at him and blinked like she hadn't even known he was in the room with her.

" Yeah." She said, looking back at their dinner. " That's a good idea. Dinner's almost ready then I can turn off the lights."

" I'll go and get a lantern to use while we're eatin." He said.

Harmony watched as he walked out of the kitchen. A small wave of panic went through her when she realized she was alone. She did not want to be alone. She hadn't wanted to be alone when he was checking over the windows and she didn't want to be alone then either but she couldn't ask him to stay with her. That would make her look weak and she wanted to be strong in front of him. She didn't want him to think she was just another weak female who whined and cried all the time. She had never been that type of woman. She had always been strong and in control. She was not a victim.

Daryl locked up the house tight then joined her at the time. The lantern was sitting on the table but the light was low. Again, they were sitting across from each other. Daryl's arms were resting on the table as he leaned over his plate and ate. Harmony was eating but still not talking. He watched as she twisted her fork in the noodles before bring them to her small mouth. He liked the way her tongue darted out. It made his breath stop and remember how her tongue felt against his. His pants were growing tight and he was squeezing his stomach. He shifted his hips around slowly.

" I'm really tired so I think going to bed." Harmony said after dinner. " You going to bed too?"

" Figured so." Daryl said. Harmony nodded and stood up. She picked up her plate then reached over and grabbed his. He looked up and met her bright green eyes. She smiled shyly at him as she picked up his plate. " Dinner was good. You're...you're a good cook." Harmony laughed.

" Thanks but it was only spaghetti." She said.

" Was good." He commented, standing up. He followed after her as she moved towards to the kitchen.

" Well, if you liked that then wait until I really get cooking. I used to be a chef, you know." She commented.

" No shit?" Daryl asked.

" No shit. I was pretty damn good one if I do say so myself." She said.

" Good thing we picked you up then." Daryl said, watching as she set the plates in the sink. Harmony laughed again and he felt his heart lighten up.

" That's funny shit." She said. She turned around, still smiling as she looked at him. " When Shane brought me to the group I remember you stomped around and yelled about having another mouth to feed." Daryl set the lantern down on the island and stepped back as his face flushed.

" Was worried bout gettin food, that's all." He muttered. Harmony kept her smile while she walked towards him.

" You were acting like a spoiled child. I wanted to tell you to shut the fuck up and stop pouting but I was new to the group and didn't want to piss anyone off." She said.

" Would have pissed me off too." He said. Harmony nodded.

" Yeah. You used to have a pretty bad temper but you seemed to have calmed down now." She said as she reached him. She leaned her stomach against the island and brought her fingers to the counter. "You know, you and I haven't been alone since we..." Her voice trailed off as if she had started talking without thinking. They stared at each other. Her lips parted and he would swear that she was blushing. Daryl nodded.

" Yeah." He said softly, wanting to save them both some embarrassment. Harmony bit down into her lower lip and pushed away from the island.

" Well, I'm going to bed. Night." She said.

" Night." Daryl said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was laying in the darkness with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, knowing she was laying just above him. He wondered if she was having as much trouble sleeping as he was. He was dead tired but sleep won't come. His mind was running through a million different thoughts and was refusing to shut down.

" Daryl?" A soft knock came at the same time she said his name. Daryl sat up with a frown.

" What?" He asked because it didn't occur to him that he should get up. Harmony opened the bedroom door and slipped in, closing the door behind her. She crossed the room quickly and picked up the blankets. " What are you doin?" He hissed in a panic. He was hard and didn't want her to know. He was only in his boxers and a wife beater. All she had to do was look under the blankets and she'd see him.

" I'm scared." She admitted in a soft voice. " I don't want to be alone." She didn't wait for him to respond. She slipped into the bed and under the blankets. She turned so she wasn't facing him, laying on her left side. Slowly Daryl laid back down. He couldn't blame her. He was a little nervous himself.

" Ah...got both those windows open so if anything comes up, I'll hear it." He said into the darkness.

" Okay." Harmony said. He tighten his mouth and shook his head.

' That was a stupid ass thing to say.' He thought to himself.

" Good night." She said softly. Her voice sounded tired.

" Night." He muttered.

He woke up only a few times that night. The first time was when she rolled over and move over to him. She snuggled into his back while he was on his side. She took a hold of his shirt and rubbed her face into him. Daryl had froze, unsure of what to do or how to handle what she was doing. The next time was when he was sleeping on his back and her head came to rest against his chest and her arm around his waist. Harmony was a night snuggler and that was a surprise to him. When everyone was hugging after Sophia's and Dale's death, she had stayed tightly wrapped up in herself. She never hugged anyone, not that he had seen. She had almost been as closed up to the others as he had been. But now she was sleeping, wrapping herself around him and it didn't feel bad, Daryl let himself admit. Didn't feel bad at all to have her holding on to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

Over the next few days Harmony was quiet, more quiet then usual. Daryl watched her as carefully as he could but during the day he checked the fields and the woods a lot, just to make sure no walkers were creeping around on them. She cooked for them, checked over the boards on the windows and took care of the animals while he was out. At night she would come into his room and sleep. He would never admit it to anyone but that was his favorite part of the day.

" So I have been thinking." Harmony announced on their fifth day alone. She sat down on the steps beside him. He had a stack of sticks in front of him and on his lap. He was just starting to make some arrows.

" Bout what?" Daryl asked. He glanced at her for a second before he looked back at the sticks.

" Well, we have meat in Hershel's freezers down stairs but that's only going to last so long. You hunt pretty fast but it would go faster if I helped. I could skin and gut what you catch." She said. Daryl's hands froze as he frowned. He looked at her slowly again.

" You know how?" Harmony bit into her lower lip and shook her head. " You want me to teach you?"

" You're kind of going to have too." Harmony said.

" You know you gonna get blood and shit on you." Daryl said.

" Yeah but what choice do we have?" She asked. Daryl nodded and looked back to his work.

" Guess we can start tomorrow then." He said. He started cutting into the wood as he spoke.

" Yeah but I don't know how to ride a horse either so I will have to ride with you." She said. Daryl's hands froze as he looked up and over the front yard. He hadn't thought about that. Harmony sighed and stood up. " I'm going to get dinner started." She put her hand on his shoulder as she turned around and started up the stairs. To his surprise she squeezed him before her hand slipped away from him completely.

" Fuck me." He grumbled when the screen door slammed shut.

How the hell was he going to be able to handle having her so close to him while they are out? He barely kept it together at night when she was sleeping and cuddling him. His hands tighten on the stick as he continued to stared straight ahead. She was going to be pressed against his back. Her legs would be against his. She would put her arms around his waist like she did when they were on the bike. Her breasts would be touching him.

_* Snap *_

The sound of the stick breaking made Daryl jump. He dropped the stick as his face grew hot. He glanced behind him but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked back over the yard and started swallowing repeatedly to try and cool himself down. He was breathing hard and squinting. He pushed the other sticks off his lap and jumped up. He moved over to the screen door.

" Goin out to the barn! Be back!" He called out.

" Okay! Dinner will be ready in a bit!" Harmony called back.

Harmony went to the window over the sink and looked through one of the slots as Daryl hurried out to the animal barn. She watched as he looked around, knowing he was searching for walkers. His shoulders were tense and there was a moment where she wished she could do something to put him at ease. Daryl was always tense. He was the most tense man she had ever met. Harmony frowned as she accidentally pulled the tab off the canned corn she was going to make for them. She swore, looked down at the can and frowned.

" What the hell am I going to do with this?" She snapped to herself.

She started looking through the drawers for a can opener. When she searched through everything, and didn't find one, she picked up the can and headed out of the kitchen. She walked through the dining room and out of the front door. She figured Daryl could open the can with his knife. She started tossing the can back and forth as she walked quietly through the yard. She came up on the barn after a few minutes and slipped into the door Daryl had left open. She heard his hard breathing and her heart stopped as she found him.

Daryl was on the other side of the a stall, his back to her. His head was back and there was no doubt what he was doing to himself. She held her breath, knowing she should walk away but what was going on in front of him was turning her on. She could see his right shoulder working at the same time his left arm came up and slammed against the top of the stall. His knuckles went white as he clutched it. And then he groaned and Harmony was sure she heard her name in it. He started to slump down and Harmony started to back away.

Daryl's eyes were shut when his ass hit the floor of the barn. He groaned again to himself as his legs went out straight ahead of him. He was holding his shop rag over him so that when he came, it went on the rag and not all over him. His chest was heaving as he struggled to regain his breath. Why the hell did Harmony have to be the star of his private time? He knew why. Because she was only real naked girl he had seen and touched in a long time and he wanted her, bad. He shook his head and opened his eyes. The next time he had to make a run into town, he was going to raid the gas station for a play boy or some other porn magazine so he didn't have to think about her.

XXXXXX

Harmony's face flushed when she saw him heading back to the house. Holy shit was she turned on. The only better then knowing what he had been doing would have been seeing him do it. The morning after their night together at the CDC, she had woken up before him and hurried across the hall to her room. She was so hung over she had known she was going to throw up and she did not want to do that in his bathroom, where he could hear her. Afterwards, she had brushed her teeth, taken a quick shower then waited for him in the kitchen.

But he walked in and never said a word to her. And things stayed like that between them. After they fled the CDC and hit the road, he hardly looked at her. She had been hurt and angry but when Sophia went missing, she had pushed it aside to help the group. When they settled into the farm and nothing changed between the two of them, she chalked their night up to him just wanting to get laid. She had went to him because she liked him and the Southern Comfort had given her the push she had needed to put herself out there. He had taken what he wanted and that was it. Harmony's anger over the night came flooding back to her suddenly.

" Barn's clean." Daryl's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced at him then back at the sink where she had been washing the same dish over and over again.

" Oh...ah, okay." Harmony said.

" Gonna wash my hands then I can help you." He said. Harmony turned around and he was surprised to see she looked angry.

" I need to wash clothes tomorrow. I'll just wash yours with mine." She said as she came towards the island. She pushed the can towards him. " Can you open that for me and do you want me to wash that shop rag you carry? Thing has to be dirty." Daryl's hand shot back to his right pocket where the rag was.

" No. It's fine." He muttered. There was no way she was going to touch that, not when it was covered in his cum.

" Whatever. Just open that for me." Harmony snapped.

She walked around the island and to the stove where she was cooking pork chops. Daryl frowned but moved towards the center of the island where the can was. She was pissed for some reason. He took his knife out and jammed it into the can lid. He stared at her back while he worked at the can. She was filled with tension and he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

" Sumthin wrong?" He asked.

" No." Harmony said. Daryl narrowed his eyes sharply.

" Seems like it." He said. Harmony wiped around with her eyes flashing.

" There are dead people running around trying to eat us. Excuse the fuck out of me if I'm not smiles and lolli pops all the time. Maybe tomorrow I can be Mary Poppins for you but for today I'm not in the mood." Daryl's frown deepen while they stared at each other. She turned back around and went back to their dinner.

" Whatever." Daryl muttered as he walked out of the kitchen.

She didn't say anything to him or even look at him while they ate. He had both arms on the table and kept stealing glances at her but she wasn't looking up from her plate. He didn't understand what she had to be pissed over. Yeah, shit was going down in the world but they were safe for now besides if anyone had the right to be pissed off it was him. She was the one who had left him hanging at the CDC.

That night he laid in the bed and waited for her but when she didn't come, he grew tired. He rolled over to his right side and stared at the wall. He would never understand women. He would never get their mood swings. Maybe it was a good thing that she didn't come into his room. He was annoyed with the way she acting. He frowned into the darkness. There was only one answer for her weird behavior

Harmony's hand was shaking as she reached for the door knob to his room. She didn't want to crawl in bed with him but she was scared. She hoped he was sleeping as she quietly opened the door. She slipped into the room and saw him laying, not facing her. She closed the door then started towards the bed. She would just sleep as far from him as she could.

" You ain't gonna be able to go with me into the woods tomorrow." Daryl's voice made her shoulders drop. He knew she was coming to his bed. She should have known she couldn't sneak up on Daryl Dixon.

" Why not?" She asked without sitting down. Daryl rolled over onto his back and looked across the bed to her.

" If you're on your period, and there's walkers out there, they gonna smell it." He said. Harmony's mouth dropped open.

" What?" She asked in disbelief.

" If you're bleedin they gonna smell it." Daryl said.

" Why the hell would you think I'm on my fucking period?" She snapped. Daryl pushed himself up with his arms behind him. His palms were flat on the mattress, completely supporting his weight.

" Cuz you're pissed off. You were fine 'fore you started makin dinner but then you just pissed for no reason." He said.

" For no reason?" She asked. " How the hell would you know if I had a reason or not?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

" Don't. You got one?" He asked. Harmony shook her head.

" You know what? Never fucking mind." She spun around and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Daryl shook his head and allowed himself to collapse back onto the bed. His hands came to rest against his stomach.

" I ain't ever gonna understand her." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

In the morning, Daryl had taken a shower and got dressed in his room. She had left his room the night before and hadn't returned. He actually missed having her soft, warm, small body cuddled up next to his. She had made them breakfast and not spoken one word to him. Daryl sighed in his room and grabbed his cross bow off his bed. He slipped the straps over his head then walked out. Maybe with him in the woods all day she might have a chance to calm down before he got home again.

" Harmony?" He called out as he walked. He went through the living room and looked into the kitchen. He frowned when he didn't see her. " Harmony?" He called out again as he turned and moved through the house. He pushed open the front door to the house and was stunned to see her standing at the bottom of the steps, holding onto the reins of a horse. She must have went out into the barn when he was in the shower. " What the hell are you doin?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

" Oh don't worry, Daryl. If there any walkers out there, and they smell my menstruation, I will just jump right off the horse and become fast food. The massive amount of blood flowing out of me should be enough to distract them so you can get away." She snapped as she started to stroke the horse's nose. Daryl frowned as his hands tighten on his straps. She was making fun of him. His jaw started to work back and forth slowly. He was betting she wasn't even on her period.

" You ain't gotta be a bitch." He snapped. For a few minutes it seemed like they were at a stand still. Then Harmony shook her head and turned away from him.

" Let's go." She said, moving to the side of the horse. Daryl narrowed his eyes. At least now he could concentrate on his anger towards her and not on how she was going to feel against him. " Should I sit in front of you or behind you?"

" Ain't gonna be able to shoot with you in front of me." Daryl snapped as he came off the porch.

" Well I didn't know if you'd want me behind you. My massive PMS might make me haul off and stab you in the back." Harmony snapped back.

" Get the fuck on the horse." He ordered.

" I have never been on a horse before." She admitted. " I need help." Daryl's muscle tensed up as he tried to figure out if she was lying to him or not. His jaw was still working back and forth. " Stop it."

" Stop what?" Daryl spit out.

" Stop staring at me like that and help me." Harmony said. Daryl dropped his hands and came forward.

" Grab the saddle." He ordered. " I'm gonna push you up."

" You aren't scared I'm going to bled on you?" She muttered as she did as he asked.

Daryl's hands come to her waist a second before he picked her up. After Harmony was settled into the horse, Daryl pulled himself up. She came into his back after he got comfortable. He looked back at her then straight ahead of him again. He gathered up the reins then nudged the horse forward. As soon as the animal moved, Harmony jumped and grabbed him tight. Daryl tensed up again. His anger was melting into something else altogether, to his horror. Her hands were tight against his stomach. Her body was pressed against his.

" You need to calm the fuck down. Horse's gonna feel you bein scared and tense." He almost growled out as they moved.

" I got nervous, excuse the hell out of me." Harmony said. " The horse, and you, can just get the fuck over it."

His anger slid back into place again.

XXXXXX

They didn't talk much through the day. Harmony watched as he took aim and shot his arrows. He captured squirrels and a few rabbits. He strung them up on a string that he kept around his left shoulder and, after a while, turned the horse back towards the house. He had tried to hold onto his anger but it had slowly leaked out of him. Every brush of her soft breasts against his back, every time her arms squeezed him, every time her scent rose up, more and more of the anger seeped away from him. It was changing into something else. Something he didn't want to feel. Lust and desire.

Once back at the house, Daryl dismounted from the horse then reached his arms up to help her down. Harmony leaned down, placed her hands on his forearms then let him pull her down. Some how, neither was sure if she pushed against him or if he pulled her towards him, she ended up sliding down so her entire body was against his. Her hands moved to his shoulders as they stared hard at each other. When she slid down against his crotch, he sucked in his breath, her eyes widen and they both knew how turned on he was.

" Daryl," She almost whispered. His hands were on her ribs.

' Push her away! Get away from her!' His mind was screaming.

Harmony's lips parted and everything in him wanted his mouth on hers. Harmony's hands moved to his neck. She started to pull his head down, slowly, as she stepped up. She was going to kiss him again. And would have, if Daryl hadn't shoved her away from him. Harmony stumbled and caught herself before she fell to the ground.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Harmony snapped as she glared at him. Daryl's face turned bright red. He reached out to help stabilize her but Harmony pushed his hands away from her. " Why did you push me?" Daryl had no answer for her.

' I panicked cuz I'm a pussy.' He said silently. Harmony was still glaring at him and he realized she was waiting for him to speak out loud. He stood up straight, cleared his throat and tugged on the string of animals around his shoulders. The silence stretched out until she shook her head at him.

" Don't ever touch me like that again." She said.

She turned and went up the steps towards the house. Daryl frowned and let his hands come to rest against his hips as she disappeared inside the house. His head dropped and he closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her but he had freaked out and he knew it. He sighed and opened his eyes. Taking the horse by the reins, he started off towards the barn. He was the biggest piece of shit in the world. He had never put his hands on a woman before.

Daryl kept his head down as he walked. He was going to skin and gut the animals by himself. He was going to put the horse back then handle to animals. He didn't want to see her and he was sure she didn't want to see him. He was embarrassed, again. Daryl raised his head up and squinted. He was embarrassed, again, and it was her fault, again. Why the hell did this woman keep embarrassing him? How the hell did she continue to make him feel stupid?

" Fuckin, stupid bitch." He snapped.

XXXXXX

Harmony snatched up a rag and started back through the house when she realized Daryl was back. He was sitting on the bottom step, getting ready to skin and gut the animals he had killed. She threw open the screen door, making him turn and look at her. She chucked the rag she brought him, hitting him in the face with it.

" Here!" She snapped. She turned and went back into the house but only made it a few steps before she spun around and stalked back out. She stormed down the stairs, knowing he was eyeing her the whole way. She faced him and planted her hands on his knees, stunning him. " I'm not on my fucking period but when I am, I will be sure to let you know! I am pissed at you, yeah, but not because I'm bleeding! I'm pissed because I went to you at the CDC, slept with you and you have said nothing to me since! Now, I try and kiss you and guess what? You push me away! If you are waiting for something better to come along well then I'm fucking sorry to tell you but there is nothing better! I'm the only living, breathing woman you are going to find around here. So if you think you are going to get better than me then you are stupid! You can get over that idea or just keep jerking off in the barn!"

Daryl sat up straight as heat filled his entire body. Harmony pushed away from him and went back into the house. He was staring out over the field. How the hell did she know that he was jerking off in the barn? What did she mean he had said nothing to her after they spent the night together? She didn't say anything to him. Daryl threw down the animals he had been holding and pushed himself up. He turned and followed her into the house. She hadn't shut the main door, only the screen door.

" You ignored me!" He yelled after he walked in. Harmony flew out of the kitchen with her face red.

" I went to YOU! I came to YOUR room! I pushed YOU into the bed! I undressed YOU and me! It was me climbing on top of you and riding you, NOT the other way around! What more was I supposed to do!" She yelled.

" You left me in the room and didn't say shit to me!" Daryl yelled.

" I was hung over and throwing up!" Harmony yelled. " I didn't want to throw up in front of you!" Daryl frowned and opened his mouth to yell back at her when a moan spun him around. Two walkers had suddenly appeared at the screen door. Harmony took a hold of Daryl's shirt. His arms went behind him to take a hold of her.

" My cross bow's outside." Daryl said as the walkers banged and pushed against the screen.

" What should we do?" She asked. Daryl started walking backwards, forcing her to do the same.

" You go upstairs. Lock yourself in a room. I'm goin out the back door. Gonna grab my cross bow then handle them." Daryl said.

" You can't go out there alone!" Harmony hissed.

" We ain't gonna fight about this! That screen door ain't gonna hold them long!" Daryl snapped. " Go." He said as he squeezed her. He let her go but when she didn't move he turned. " Damn it, woman, go!"

Harmony looked up at him but started backing away. She quickly moved the stairs as Daryl faced the screen door again. Harmony hurried up the stairs. Daryl waited until she disappeared into a room at the top of the stairs before he took off for the back door. Harmony listened carefully. Then the back door banged shut, she crept back out. She moved down the stairs and took a deep breath. She couldn't just sit back and let Daryl take all the danger on himself. He was all she had left in the world. She took another shaky breath then stepped out to face the walkers.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review*_

Harmony walked as calmly as she could towards the screen door. The walkers grew louder the closer she got. She reached out and flipped the lock just to be sure they couldn't get their hands or fingers between the door and the door jam, opening it as they fought against it. She was stunned. She didn't think she would ever be able to get used to see them.

The two walkers in front of her used to be males. One had lost part of his jaw, the other, an eye. Their clothes were tattered and falling apart. The one with half a jaw was missing a few fingers from each hand. The other one had bites in both arms. Out of the corner of Harmony's eye, to the walkers' left, Daryl was creeping through the grass.

" Who where you?" Daryl heard Harmony's voice. His mouth tighten and he shook his head. He had told her to go into a bedroom upstairs. He wanted to yell at her but couldn't afford to make any sounds.

' Why the hell can't she listen?' He snapped in his head.

His eyes were glued on the walkers who were beating weakly against the screen door. When he reached the stairs, he leaned down and picked up his cross bow. He took a few steps back, armed his cross bow then stood up straight. He brought it up and took aim. He let out a whistle, getting the dead mens' attention. Both walkers turned slowly.

" Keep quiet." Daryl called out to Harmony. He needed both walkers' attention. He waited until the walkers had walked across the porch and reached the top stair before he let his arrow go. It took out the jawless walker first. He dropped it down and made to grab his knife. The hunting knife he always had strapped to his right hip. But it was gone. " Mother fucker!" He yelled.

He hadn't grabbed another arrow and now he was defenseless. He kept backing away as the walker moved down the stairs. He was so distracted by his thoughts, by trying to figure out how he could take the walker down with his bare hands, that he didn't notice the screen door open. He saw Harmony sneaking up behind the walker with his knife in her small hand. She must have lifted it from him before he ordered her up the stairs. Her eyes were glued to the walker who must of sensed her presence. He was starting to turn around.

" Hey! Hey you stupid bastard!" Daryl called out, grabbing the walker's attention again.

Before Daryl could blink, Harmony jammed the knife up and into the back of the walkers head with a scream. The walker fell and tumbled down the stairs. Harmony stared down at the dead man. She was breathing hard and looked stunned. She was pale and her hairline was wet with sweat. She took a shaky step down the top stair.

" I took your knife." She said. Daryl nodded and started towards her.

" See that." He said. He pulled his pair of thick work gloves out of his left back pocket and put them on. "Thought I told you to go upstairs." He said as he bent down and grabbed his arrow.

" I didn't listen." Harmony said, still continuing her slow walk down the stairs.

" See that." Daryl said roughly. He braced his right foot against the walker's head and yanked out his arrow. He dropped it to the ground then started towards the other walker.

" I just couldn't let you handle them alone. I was afraid once they found you they would over power you." Harmony admitted. She leaned down to grab his knife.

" Don't." Daryl said quickly, picking up his pace. Harmony looked up at him before she straighten. " I'll get it. I got gloves. You don't need to touch them, don't need to get their blood on you." He had dropped his voice because she was in shock and he didn't want to spook her.

" What should we do?" Harmony asked as she sank down on the steps. Daryl leaned down and grabbed the handle of his knife. He yanked it out of the walker's head.

" Burn them. But I need to look around real fast, need to make sure there ain't anymore." He stood up and took the rag out of his pocket. He started to clean the knife off, knowing he was going to have to burn his beloved rag. He looked up at her but she was staring at the walker. " You alright?" He asked. Harmony sighed and looked up at him.

" I have never killed one before." She said. Daryl nodded and started looking around as he slipped his knife into it's holder at his hip.

" Gets easier." He said.

" How?" Harmony's small voice pulled his eyes back to her face. She stared up at him in shock. Daryl took a deep breath.

" They ain't people, Harmony. You ain't killed them. They're dead. You 'member that and shit gets easier." To his surprise, she didn't fight him. She simply nodded. A tear was slipping from her left eye. Daryl swallowed hard and resisted the urge to step forward and wipe it away. " Go back in. I'll look around then come back and start a fire." Harmony nodded. She took a hold of the railing of the steps and pulled herself up. But instead of turning and going into the house, Harmony walked over to him and hugged him. Her arms went around his waist at the same time her head came to his chest. Daryl didn't move. She squeezed him hard.

" Be careful, please." She said.

Then she pulled away and went for the house. Daryl was too shocked to move. It took him a good few minutes before he could shake himself. He frowned and walked towards his cross bow. He snatched it up off the ground then moved for a few arrows he had resting on the stairs. He loaded it up then grabbed more arrows before he started his tour and watch.

Harmony's hands were shaking as she walked through the house towards the back where the kitchen was. She needed to wash her hands and maybe cry for a minute. She didn't care what Daryl said. It was never going to get easier. Seeing people as those walkers, knowing they wanted to eat her alive, was never going to get easier to understand.

When she reached the kitchen she moved to the sink and kicked it on. She stuck her hands under the water and let the coldness sting her skin. She hoped against hope that it would numb her. She closed her eyes and held her breath. No, it was never going to be easy. She was never going to get used to it. Those dead people out in the front yard could have been some one's boyfriend, husband, son, brother, and/or father. She started to cry. Her sobs brought her shoulders in as her body shook.

Daryl trugded back towards the house when he was satisfied that the grounds were walker free. He figured they must have been passing through but heard Daryl's and Harmony's yelling. He sighed and shook his head. They were going to have to learn to fight quietly. That was to close. He had been careless and that wouldn't happen again.

When Daryl reached the house he slipped his cross bow over his head and set it down on the steps. He walked over to the first walker and bent down to grab the legs. He started dragging the walker around so Daryl was facing the house and his back was to the field. He pulled the walker towards the spot he had picked out for the fire.

" Hey." Harmony said as she came out of the house. Daryl grunted as he worked. " I brought the lighter fluid and matches." She said. She was walking towards him slowly. When Daryl reached the spot, he dropped the legs then swept his arm across his brow to get the sweat out of his eyes.

" Alright. I'm just gonna get the other one then we can start the fire." He said as he stepped over the walker.

" Should I help?" Harmony asked while he made his way towards her.

" You don't need to touch them." Daryl said.

Harmony blinked slowly. He passed her with a small glance. Her eyes were locked on the walker he was going to burn. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. When Daryl reached the second walker, he grabbed it's legs and the process started over again. He pulled the walker until he reached the first one. He stepped over the walker before he let the second one go.

He sighed hard then started back towards her. Harmony handed over the lighter fluid without a word said. He opened the container and squirted some lighter fluid on the walkers. He handed the bottle back to her then took the matches. He struck on and dropped it on the pile. The bodies went up right away. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest while he watched the flames. He felt Harmony shift beside him a second before her side came to touch his. He glanced down at her at the same time she slipped her hand around his arm. She took a hold of his bicep and let her head come to rest against him. Neither one spoke as they watched the bodies burn.

She made them dinner from some of the squirrels he had hunted that day. Neither one spoke the rest of the day. The fight was forgotten. Her anger was let go. His embarrassment was over. They were just two people, living in a house together, trying to stay alive. When he went to bed that night, she didn't snek into his room or wait until he laid down to join him. Harmony followed him right into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He watched from across the bed as she slipped her shoes off. She didn't say a word when she turned and faced him fully. She didn't even look up at him. She started to undo her pants and Daryl's chest tighten. He held his breath. Finally, when her jeans were half way down, she raised her eyes to meet his.

" Are you just going to sleep in your jeans?" She asked softly.

Daryl frowned then turned around. As he brought his hands to the button and zipper of his jeans, he noticed his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breath deep. His dick knew she was just behind him, standing in a tank top and panties, and he wanted her. Daryl needed to get under the blankets and on his side quickly so she wouldn't see the tent he was pitching. He frowned down at himself.

' Stupid bastard.' He cursed silently.

' Take her, please!' The bastard begged. ' It felt so good last time!'

Daryl glanced over his shoulder to see her disappearing under his blankets. He looked back at himself and yanked his pants down before he sat down on the bed. He pulled one leg out, then the other before he threw himself under the covers quickly. He gave her his back, shoved his hands under his pillow and was staring hard at the wall. He stayed like that for almost an hour before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! When you guys read the last part, just know I am laughing at your pain! LOL! I already know what all your reviews are going to say!*_

In the morning, when he woke, he was alone which wasn't unusual. He was often alone in the morning. Sometimes he would wake up to her getting out of the bed and sometimes he work when she was leaving the room. She liked to shower first thing in the morning, then she would make coffee and start breakfast for them while he showered. It always drove him crazy to know she had been naked in the same room he was getting naked in.

During breakfast they didn't talk, which was also not unusual. She looked like she was in her own world and a part of him wondered if she was checking out. She pushed around the eggs she had cooked for them while Daryl ate his. He looked up at her then back at his plate. He didn't like that she wasn't eating. He cleared his throat and stabbed at his eggs.

" You had a husband before all this shit?" Daryl pushed himself to say. Harmony frowned and looked across the table to him.

" What?" She asked. He looked down at his plate then at her again. He cleared his throat then dropped his eyes before saying,

" You had a husband?" He asked her again.

" Oh, no." Harmony said.

" Boyfriend?" He asked.

" No." She said, looking at her plate. Daryl frowned and looked at her.

" You ain't had a man at all?" Harmony shook her head as she looked back at him.

" No." That was just something he couldn't understand. He shook his head and readjusted himself in his chair.

" That don't make no sense." He muttered as he focused on his plate again.

" Why not?" Harmony asked. Daryl realized he had spoke that out loud and his face flushed. He exhaled hard.

" Ah..." He couldn't tell her it was because he thougth she was to pretty to be single. " um..." Harmony smiled. She thought it was cute to see him struggle.

" Did you have a wife?" She asked to save him. Daryl looked up at her and shook his head. " A girlfriend?"

" Ain't had a girlfriend since high school." He said. Harmony gathered up some eggs on her fork then brought it to her mouth. He was glad to see her starting to eat. " Kids?" Harmony shook her head as she chewed.

" You?" She asked after she swallowed.

" Nah. Ain't wanted kids." Daryl admitted.

" Aren't you going to ask me if I had a girlfriend?" Harmony asked. Daryl frowned hard. He hadn't thought about her having a girlfriend although...it might be a turn on to see her with another woman.

" Did you?" He asked.

" No." She said. When his shoulders sank she burst into laughter, making him sat up straight.

" What the hell you laughin at?"

" Admit that you were imaging me with a woman." She said. Daryl's face flushed again as he shook his head, making her grin. " Yes you were, you pervert!" She accused.

" Hell no. I ain't a pervert!" He defended quickly. Harmony continued to laugh.

" It's okay, Daryl. I'm just busting your balls." She said before she took another bite from her eggs. They quieted down as they both started to eat again. " I did have sex with a woman once." Daryl's fork dropped from his hand and clanked down onto his plate. Harmony glanced up at him to find Daryl staring hard at her. She smiled and looked fully at him. " Yep. I let a woman go down on me. I let her nestle right in between my legs." Daryl sat back, placed his hands on the table and started taking slow, hard breaths. Harmony bit down on the inside of her right cheek to keep from laughing. She could see he was imaging what she was saying. " I just laid down, right on a table just like this one, and spread my legs." She said slowly. Daryl's lips parted as he whined softly. She didn't even think he knew he had done it. He was completely wrapped up in what she was saying. " She ran her hands right up my thighs." His hands tighten on the table edge. " Then she just..." Harmony couldn't control herself. She erupted into laughter which made him frown and drop his hands down.

" You're fuckin with me." He accused.

" Yeah, I totally was. I have never slept with a woman." She said in between her laughing.

" That shit ain't right." Daryl snapped. He leaned forward, put his arms on the table and started gathering up his eggs to start eating.

" Men! You are all the same. Why the hell do you guys want to think about girl on girl stuff all the time?" She asked.

" Don't. I wasn't thinkin bout it." Daryl said quickly.

" You were too, you fucking liar!" Daryl looked up at her with a deep frown.

" I ain't lyin!" He defended. Harmony just laughed and looked back at her plate.

" Okay, Daryl." She said before she started gathering up her eggs again. Daryl watched her eat for a few seconds. Her face had color in it for the first time in a long time and she was smiling. He wanted to be mad at her for fucking with his head but it was hard when she looked so happy. He bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head. She ate everything on her plate that morning.

Daryl had decided to start chopping wood to build up their wood supply for the fireplace. He knew how much wood he should chop every day to get them through the winter. Harmony was walking through the house when she heard him groaning and the chop of the wood. She walked up to the screen door as he brought the ax down on a log. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him. He was wearing a wife beater and it was stuck to him with sweat. His hair was wet with it.

" Holy shit." She whispered to herself. The muscles in his arms were tightening as he brought the ax back up. He grunted when he swung it back down again. " Oh my God." Heat rushed through her fast, pooling right between her legs. She whined as he worked. Every muscle in his arms, chest, and back were flexing and working. He must have sense she was watching him because after his ax hit the new log, he looked up towards her, making her jump. " Ah..." Her face flushed at being catch staring. " I was just coming to tell you I'm going upstairs to clean." Daryl wipe his new rag over his face then stuffed it back into his pocket.

" Alright." He said.

" Yeah, so...I'm just going to be up there." She said, backing away from the door slowly.

Daryl tilted his head and watched as she hurried up the stairs. He shook his head then grabbed another log to cut. He set it up and took another deep breath. It was hot, he was hot, but the wood wasn't going to chop it's self. The house ran on fuel to heat it so they wanted to only use the fireplace. He was alone, cutting the logs for a few minutes when he heard music coming from one of the open windows on the second floor of the house. He frowned and set the ax down. He took the rag back out and started towards the house.

He found Harmony standing in Beth's room in front of a CD that was sitting on the dresser. A slow song was playing from a group he actually knew. It was a country song called Just A Kiss. He wasn't a big fan of Lady Antebellum but he knew the song. Harmony's eyes were closed and her head was tilted as she listened. Daryl needed to tell her to turn it down but she looked so...happy and at peace that he couldn't bring himself to talk. She sighed and opened her eyes, jumping a mile when she realized he was standing there.

" I'm sorry." She said quickly as she turned it down.

" You like that?" Daryl asked.

" Not really. I just haven't head music in a long time. I turned it on and this was playing." Harmony said. She sighed and held her hand out to him. " Come here, dance with me." Daryl's eyes were wide as he shook his head.

" No, I can't dance. Ain't ever danced before." He said. Harmony smiled and started towards him. Panic started to course through him.

" It's not hard. I'll show you." Before he could dart away Harmony had a hold of his wrist and she was pulling him into the room. She took his right arm and slipped it around her waist. She moved into him with her left arm going around his shoulders. She took a hold of his free hand with hers and smiled up at him. " Relax, Daryl. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. " Let me guide you. We are going to step to your left then sway slowly to the right then the left again. You ready?" He was holding his breath, she could tell, but he nodded and they stepped out together.

Dancing was easier then he thought it would be. They swayed together as the song played. Her head was tilted up and she was smiling at him. Daryl was breathing hard while he stared down at her. She was warm and soft against his body. She wasn't talking and neither was he. His mouth felt dry and he was sweating again. Then she moved in closer to him so she was right against him and there was no hiding the fact that he wanted her. He knew it, she knew it, he knew she could feel him and his face exploded into a blush.

" I...ah...I better...go." He stuttered quickly. " I need to go." She tighten her hold on his hand while her other arm flew down to grab his right arm as he pulled away.

" Don't! Don't go!" She said quickly.

" I can't be here. I can't be here with you." He barely got out.

Harmony brought her hand to the back of his head. She pulled his head down and stepped up. She closed her eyes then kissed him. Daryl's eyes stayed open until she swept her tongue across his bottom lip then started to nibble it. He groaned and shut his eyes. He squeezed her hard and stood up straight, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands came to her ass. He turned towards where he knew the bed was and started towards it. Self doubts be damned. He needed this woman undressed and under him and he needed it bad.

* _What did you think about her teasing him during breakfast?*_


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

There was a whir of movement, undressing, and tossing of pants, boxers, and panties. Harmony was flat on her back with Daryl over her. Their mouths were connected and their tongues were twisted around each other. Both were breathing hard and fast. Her hands were in the hair at the back of his neck, his hands were clutching her hips. But he wasn't inside her yet and they hadn't taken off their shirts.

Her hands moved down him quickly while they made out fast and hard. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up. Daryl's hands shot up to hers. He threw them up and over her head. His left hand took a hold of her wrists, pinning them to the bed. With his right hand, he reached between them and took a hold of himself.

He came up on his knees better and moved into her. Harmony whined and titled her head back. Daryl kissed against her chin while he moved straight into her, sliding along that sweet spot deep inside her. He didn't stop moving until he was as far inside her as he could be. His forehead came to rest against her chin as he squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to get adjusted to the feeling.

He was only still for a few seconds before she pull back and the sensations started to flow through him. Daryl moved into her again. His right hand came to her neck. He latched his mouth against her skin and started to suck as they moved together. She half moaned, half whined and the sound threw fuel on his already raging fire. He growled into her skin and she felt it. He hit her harder which made her louder. It was better then their first time. He was sober, his head was clear, and he could feel more then he had at the CDC.

" Daryl..." She moaned out. " Keep going, please!" She begged. His hand tighten on her wrists as he continued to suck against her neck. She raised her hips, forcing him to moved faster and harder. She moaned his name again. Daryl had to squeeze his eyes shut as his hips pumped into her.

" Stop." He groaned out. " S...stop callin out my name or this...ain't gonna last." He brought his face to hers. Her breath was hot against his cheek.

Her hands started to open and close as she cried out with her eyes shut. She shattered around him, cumming in one giant orgasmic wave. Her back arched, her head went back and she trembled as she reached the peak of it. Her inner walls contracted against his dick and Daryl knew it was all over for him as well. His thrusts were short and even faster then before. His right hand went to the mattress so he could hold himself up. His own cum shot through him and straight into her, filling her while he froze above her.

When it was over, when the orgasm had passed completely through his system, he collapsed in a rush. All his air was gone. His hand slipped from her wrists and his head came to rest against her collar bone. She locked her legs around his waist, letting her heels come to rest against his ass. Her body limp, her bones were turned into mush. A small smile spread across Harmony's face.

" That was so good." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She started to rub his back. " The first time was good too, but that was amazing."

None of Daryl's systems were completely back online so all he could manage was to nod as he waited for his heart rate to slow. One of her hands went into his hair. She was scraping her fingers along his scalp and all he wanted to do was fall asleep inside her. The sex was good but she was relaxing him with her hands on his back and in his hair.

When he finally managed to pull away from her, she kept smiling while they got dressed. He was glancing at her as he fixed his pants. He wondered how things would change, how things would be different between the two of them but before he could worry to much, Harmony threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Daryl put his left arm around her waist and stood up completely, forcing her to hold him tighter as she lifted off the ground. He opened himself to her and was surprised when her tongue came into his mouth.

The rest of the day her face stayed flushed. He continued to work with the wood while she gathered up what he cut. She was piling it up against the house, on the porch. Harmony was humming and smiling. She would catch his eyes and laugh. He found he was having a hard time not returning her smile. She was happy for the first time since he met her and he had been the reason she was happy. He had never made anyone happy before.

Towards the evening she disappeared into the house only to come out a little while later with tea for him. She was still smiling bright as she handed it over to him. He set the ax down then took the cup from her. She hugged him while he drank the sweet, cold liquid down. His free arm locked down around her, keeping her close. They had a lot of wasted time to make up for. This was how they should have been after the CDC.

She went with Daryl into the field to bring the cows and horses back into the barns. The animals knew their schedule so it wasn't hard to round them up. She stayed on his left side with her hand tightly in his. Her other hand was covering their combined ones. She was pressing herself against him while they walked. Daryl listened as she talked. For the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed and happy.

They locked up the barns then made their way back to the house. He lit up one of the lanterns and surprised her by helping her make dinner. They filled their plates then decided to eat on the porch. They sat side by side on the steps with the lantern on. He scanned the fields while she rested her head against his shoulder.

After they were done, Harmony took their plates and moved back to the kitchen. Daryl locked the screen door then the front door. He walked to the dining room and waited for her by the table. Harmony walked out of the kitchen with the lantern in her hand and her ever present smile. She took his hand and he let her pull him towards their room.

They had sex again with him sitting up and her over his lap. When she had tried to take his shirt off, he managed to distract her with kisses and knowing touches between her legs. He used her wetness to slide his fingers over and around her. He rubbed against the top of her, rolling it gently between his fingers before gliding over it again. Her hands went to his shoulders where she gripped him hard. He was inside her and thrusting before she could even think about taking his shirt off. There would come a time where she would want to know why he wouldn't get completely naked with her. He knew that. He knew he was only pushing it back but he didn't care. Daryl didn't want to see the pity or disgust she would have her pretty face when she saw his chest and stomach so he just wanted to enjoy her while he could have her.

" You could have thrown up in my bathroom." Daryl muttered into her hair afterward they were done. His arm was around her waist and her back was nestled in tight to his chest. Harmony laughed in their bed.

" Oh yeah. That wouldn't have been embarrassing at all. You waking up to me throwing up. I would have been completely comfortable with that." She said. Daryl frowned in the darkness. He hadn't thought about her getting embarrassed about anything.

" Could have saved us some trouble." He said. She nodded.

" I guess so." She agreed. " I hadn't thought of that. I guess I thought you'd come into the kitchen and sit beside me. We'd talk and then..." She shrugged as she sighed.

" And what? Just be together?" Daryl asked. Harmony turned in his arms and brought her hands to his neck as she nodded again.

" Yeah, I mean, that's what I want. Is that what you want? Do you want us to be together?" She asked. Daryl swallowed hard while he nodded slowly. Admitting that he wanted something as pure as her was hard. A part of him thought she was going to be bust into laughter at the thought of being his woman. But instead, she snuggled herself in closer to him. " Wow, we were both so stupid."

" Why's that?" He asked.

" Well, I waited for you to come to me, you waited for me to come back to you." She shook her head while she looked at him. " I thought you would just take charge. I mean, you took charge of feeding us. When your brother went missing you took charge of going to get him, I just thought..." She sighed as her voice trailed off. Daryl rolled over onto his back, bring her closer to him. His right arm went up and over his head. Her head came to his chest and she brought her leg over his. She put her arm around his waist and took a hold of his shirt. His left arm was around her shoulders.

" I ain't took charge of nothin." He said quietly as he stared at the ceiling.

" That's not true." Harmony said. " You did take charge of feeding us. Think back, Daryl. It was you that told Shane someone should be hunting to bring in meat. Shane had never hunted a day in his life. Dale couldn't do it and Glenn almost threw up every time you gutted anything. Andrea and Amy were to busy with their sibling fighting and the rest of us were still shock. We were just, sort of, there. When Merle went missing you were the one leading the way through the buildings. When Sophia went missing we all took your orders when it came to finding her. Rick came to you before he did anything." He sighed again and tilted his head so his chin was against the top of her head. He started rubbing it as they both went silent. " Do you think we will find them again?"

" Don't know. Maybe they will try and find their way back."

Truth be told, Daryl didn't think they would. And while he had gotten used to them, even thinking of them as the family he never had, he wasn't sure he cared if they showed up. He finally had Harmony, in his bed, wrapped up around him, and he didn't think it was right to want for anything else. They could make a life for themselves right there on the farm. Hershel had gardens and some fruit trees so they could grow their own food. Freezers in the basements were stocked with meat and other foods. Harmony had been a chef and she could make anything taste good. Daryl could hunt. They still had the town just up the road that they could raid for supplies they needed and fuel. Yeah, they could have a life together right there on the farm. Harmony could cook and clean. Daryl could hunt and do the farm work.

A vision suddenly flashed through his mind. He could see himself, hot and sweating, coming through the front door and back to the kitchen. Harmony would be standing in front of the stove, stirring whatever dinner she had made through the day. One hand on the spoon and the other on her big belly. There'd be two kids playing on the floor already. Boys because the idea of a little girl scared the hell out of Daryl. Harmony would turn and smile at him. Pride would flow through him at seeing her swollen with his baby inside her. Yeah, she'd look damn right sexy carrying his seed.

They could do it. They could live there and be safe. She could love him, he would love her with everything in him. They could raise a family. Hell, half his family had been raised in the woods without doctors and other people around. They could take care of each other. As long as no other hoardes came through or people who wanted to take what was theirs. Daryl felt himself smile while he rubbed his chin against the top of her hair. Yeah, it could work. She could give him what he always wanted and what he didn't even know he wanted. He would give her everything she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! By the way, I did write Daryl a little unDaryl like at the end of the last chapter but that's because, based on how damaged Reedus is making him, I think if Daryl found someone he really cared about and knew that person cared about him, Daryl would completely throw himself at her. I think he would latch on and hold tight because he has never had anything to himself. He would protect her and want things with her that he never had as a child, ex: the family. Does that make sense?*_

The first time she saw him completely naked, she had come into the bathroom when he was showering. She stripped down outside the shower with him not even knowing she was there. She pulled back the curtain, startling him. He had jumped, yelled out and covered his chest and stomach with his hands. They had only been having sex for two days.

But she didn't looked disgusted at him. She didn't look at him with pity in her eyes. She didn't even knowledge the marks and scars. Instead, her smile stayed tight as she climbed into the tub with him. She took a hold of his hands. She brought one to her right breasts while the other she placed between her legs. Her own hands then came to rest against his chest. They moved up him to his shoulders. Feeling the tight, hotness of her core, seeing her body with water streaming down it, had made him forget he was supposed to be ashamed of himself. She touched her lips to his and his male instinct took over.

Then she had spend the day not asking him about the marks, she carried on like she did every day. Harmony didn't look at him differently. In fact, it seemed like to Daryl that Harmony couldn't keep her hands off him and that was fine by him. He liked how it felt to have her touch him. That night, after they had gone to bed, he had opened up to her on his own. He told her about his painful childhood while she snuggled against him.

The next day, three days into their new found relationship, she had repaid him for trusting her. Harmony wasn't stupid. She knew how hard it had been for Daryl to open up to her. While he was resting against the steps to the house, Harmony had strolled up to him, opened his pants and taken him in her mouth. Right on the steps, in front of the fields, the animals and the dead world. He had been powerless to stop her. With his elbows resting on the steps on either side of him, Daryl's head threw back and his hips moved out of control. When he came, it was a hot rush straight down her throat.

For two weeks they were blissfully alone. She kept the house while he worked outside. They ate lunch on the porch steps and dinner at the table. Harmony let him take her in any room he wanted in every position he could image. He didn't think things could get anymore more perfect between them. They talked and laughed together. She made him smile and he worked hard through the day to make her proud of him.

At the end of the two weeks, during the evening, Daryl was sitting on the porch with Harmony leaning back between his legs. Her arms were resting against his knees and his arms were around her shoulders. They were talking again while they watched the sun set. He loved that time of the day. They were unwinding together. He loved that part of the day almost as much as he loved the morning where he watched her before she woke.

" Daryl, do you hear that?" Harmony asked as she stared at him. He frowned and listened hard.

" Sounds like cars." He commented. She turned towards the road as he looked up. They pulled away with Harmony standing up and Daryl making a grab for his gun and cross bow.

" It is a car!" She said as she reached for him. " Two of them! Do you think it's the group?" Daryl took a hold of her side and pulled her up to the stair he was standing on.

" No. Don't know those cars besides, there was to many of them left to fit into two cars. Get behind me." Daryl ordered.

" So it's a new group of living people." Harmony said without moving.

" Woman, get behind me." He growled out, finally making her look at him. " Please. We don't know who's in those cars."

Harmony looked back at the cars then at him again. She took a hold of his arm and moved up to stand behind him. Her hands came to his sides. She clutched his shirt in her hands. Daryl checked over his gun, making sure it was locked and loaded. He clicked up the safety of his gun and made sure it was ready for action...just in case. The cross bow was resting against his left leg.

" You don't think they are going to hurt us, do you?" Harmony asked.

" Don't know, Woman. Stay right where you are. You're mine to protect and I aim to do just that." He said, making her smile.

They stayed on the porch, watching as the cars continued down the road towards the farmhouse. Daryl's entire body was tense and ready for action. The cars didn't stop until they pulled up in front of the house. Daryl could see the first car held four men inside of it. The second car was directly behind the first so he couldn't see who was there but it didn't matter because the first four men made him nervous. Women were hard to come back, sex was even harder. He was going to have to work to keep Harmony safe and to make sure she didn't find a better man then Daryl. He didn't want her looking at the other men, seeing or thinking they were a better mate for her. Daryl's stomach hurt at the thought of her wanting to be with someone else.

The doors to both cars opened up and men started to file out. Daryl's hands tighten on his gun while he made sure he was standing straight up. His eyes were narrowed as he watched and waited. He was tense and ready for anything. needed. If this got bad, he would yell for Harmony to run and hide. Those Men had to be desperate right about now. There wasn't a woman with them. He'd be damned to hell before he let them get their hands on her.

" Daryl?" They heard a familiar raspy voice a second before they saw him. Merle came out from the passenger side of the second car. " Is that you, brother?" He started to make his way pass the cars towards them.

" It's Merle." Harmony whispered from behind Daryl. She was peering around his arm.

" Who you got there with you, lil brother?" Merle asked as he continued walking. His bulk made his sway slightly side to side. " Is that Harmony? Hot damn! You two alone?"

" Who is this, Merle?" A man from the first car asked. Merle was all smiles as he climbed up the stairs.

" Well this here is my baby brother, Daryl. And that's..."

" My woman." Daryl interrupted. He was staking his claim on her right away.

" Your woman?" Merle asked. " Well I'll be. Bout time you started fuckin her!" He smacked Daryl hard in the arm. " Told you to go after her, I told him, Harmony. Man been pinnin after you since we found you. So you two just fuckin or she just your common law wife?"

Daryl glanced back at her then at the men, then Merle. He knew this game. She would only be off the market if she was his wife. Merle would consider her fair game if she wasn't. He didn't understand girlfriends or relationships. Merle had hit on her with nasty sexual comments and gestures before he disappeared from the group. Daryl hoped Harmony wouldn't be mad when he answered,

" Wife."

" Well good for you." Merle said. He faced his new group and placed his hand on Daryl's left shoulder. Harmony came up on Daryl's right side. She placed her hand against his lower back. Daryl looked down at her as he started to lower his gun. " This is my new group, Daryl." The man that had spoke started forward. Daryl tensed up so Harmony placed her other hand against his arm.

" Name's Sean." The man said. He walked up the stairs with his hand out. Daryl narrowed his eyes but shook the man's hand. " We saw the house in the distance and thought we'd see if it was safe."

" Where's everyone else?" Merle asked.

" We don't know." Harmony answered. " Something happen and we got separated from them."

" So it's just you two then?" Merle asked.

" For now." She filled in. Daryl watched as five other guys started making their way towards them.

" Would you mind if we rested up here for a bit? We have tents so we won't bother you two." Sean said. "We have been on the road for a while and are low in supplies."

" I'm sure my brother and his wife won't mind, right Daryl?" Merle asked, looking at his brother. Daryl's mouth was tight as he took everyone in. Harmony tapped against his arm, making Daryl look down at her.

" Daryl?" She asked softly. He looked back at Sean and the others.

" Yeah. There's clear spots across the field, under the trees." Daryl said as he pointed to the spot their group used to camp. Harmony suddenly felt the stab of sadness. The past two weeks with Daryl had made it easy for her to forget about them.

" Thank you." Sean said. " Let me introduce everyone to you." He stepped aside as the men climbed the steps. Daryl's right arm shot around Harmony's waist as he pulled her against him. His gun was still locked down in his right hand. She put one arm around his waist with the other around the front of him.

" Name's Craig." A blond haired man said.

" Vincent."

" Eric."

" Bill."

" James."

" We'll just head over there and set our stuff up. If you don't mind, we could use something to eat." Sean said.

" Sure, I can make something for everyone." Harmony said.

" That would be mighty nice of you." Craig said with a smile. Harmony smiled in return and moved to pull away from Daryl so she could whip something up but Daryl's arm tighten around her.

" Y'all got room in there for me, don't ya?" Merle asked. " Since you two are a married couple now, we're all family."

" Sure." Harmony said when Daryl didn't answer.

After the men climbed back into their cars and started towards across the field, Daryl finally let Harmony go. She went into the house, knowing Daryl was directly behind her. Merle was chatting away but neither Harmony or Daryl were talking back. When Merle asked where the bedrooms were, Daryl pointed to the upstairs while he stared at Harmony's back. Once Merle hit the stairs, Daryl quicken his steps.

" Harmony." He said as they both came into the kitchen.

" MMMM?" She asked.

" I had to tell him you were my wife so he didn't try and hit on you and shit." He said. He came to lean against the island with his hands on it. He was nervous. Harmony opened the fridge with a smile.

" It's fine." She said, reaching in and taking out the bowl of eggs she had collected that morning. " I understand."

" You ain't mad?" He asked. Harmony looked at him and shook her head.

" Why would I be mad? You're protecting me. Besides with the way things are now, who's going to fight over titles like boyfriend/husband." She said. Daryl dropped his eyes to the counter.

" Just didn't know how you'd feel about it." He said. Harmony set the bowl down then walked over to him. She ducked down under his arms and came up between him and the island. She started to rub his chest.

" It's okay." She reassured him. Daryl tilted his head but kept it down as he looked at her.

" Better go and see if Merle needs anythin." He said. Harmony smiled and pushed her hips away from the counter. She started to rub her hips back and forth against him. His eyes narrowed as they darken. A sure sign of what he was thinking about.

" This means no more sex wherever we want. We have to keep it in the bedroom." She said softly. "Remember when you fucked me on the dining room table? I was just eating dinner and you just pushed everything off the table. You grabbed me and threw me on it. You made me turn so I was on my hands and knees."

" You best knock that off." He said through gritted teeth as she slowed her pace of rubbing against his crotch. Harmony laughed and turned around. She pushed her ass against him and started to rub him hard. Daryl grabbed her hips and thrust into her as he growled. " And you weren't just eatin dinner like it was nothin. You were naked and strokin a damn cucumber like it was my dick." His hands tighten down on her hips as he groaned. " I said you best knock it off." He said with his hardness pressing into her.

" I'm just swaying to music in my head. You're the one thrusting against me." She pointed out.

" You got that ass on me." He said. Harmony laughed and leaned back so her entire back was against him. His arms went around her waist and his mouth came to the side of her head. " Don't want you alone. Don't be without me. We don't know these men, you hear me? I don't trust them."

" You don't trust anyone." Harmony said.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Do any of you guys have a tumblr account? I do and it's all about you know who! PM if you do!*_

Harmony was laying on her stomach with the blankets at her waist. Daryl was on his back, staring at her. He could barely make her out through the moonlight that came through the window. He had taken two boards off the the windows in their room for the moonlight because he didn't want to run a lantern or flashlight during the night but needed some light in case they ever had to leave in the middle of the night.

Daryl sighed and turned over onto his side so he was facing her. He brought his finger tips to the top of her back. Harmony sighed as he started running them down the center of her spine. She had her hand in a fist and it was covering her mouth. She opened her eyes and he could tell she smiling as she looked at him. Daryl was frowning while he watched his fingers.

" I'll get dressed in a minute." She promised. They had a rule. They never slept naked. Daryl nodded.

" Just wanted to touch you a bit." He admitted.

" You can touch me whenever you want." Harmony said. He sighed hard. Harmony watched him as he continued to watch his fingers. " You're nervous." Daryl nodded. " What are you most nervous about?"

" You meetin the guys." He surprised himself by admitting.

" I have already met them so that shouldn't bother you." She said.

" Ain't talkin bout just that." Daryl said. He was making sure he was keeping his voice down. If Merle heard him there was no doubt in Daryl's mind he would use the confession against him.

" Then what is it?" Harmony asked.

" Don't really want you gettin to know them. I had you to myself for a while now. You ain't had anyone to compare me too since bein with me." Harmony sighed and gathered the sheet up as she moved to her side.

" They can't compare to you so don't worry." She said. She brought her hand up to the side of his head. She gently ran it through his hair as she brought herself closer to him. She smiled at him as her body came completely against his. His eyes met hers while he chewed the left side of his bottom lip. " You and I waited a long time to be like this. We went through stupid shit, thinking the we used each other when we didn't. Do you really think that now that I am here, I'd take off with someone else?"

" Don't know." Daryl said. " You ain't been around other men in a long while. Maybe when you see them and talk to them, they won't want me so much. You might want to be with them instead of me." Harmony shook her head.

" It's not going to happen, Daryl so don't worry." She said. Both her hands came to his neck. " And I was around other men while I was with you. I was with you, Glenn, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Dale, Jimmy and Hershel. I could have went to any of those men but I went with you. You got me in your bed. I'm not going anywhere." Daryl sighed and rolled over onto his back. He hook his arm around her neck and pulled her to him. Harmony's head came to rest against his chest while her arm went around his waist.

" Just don't want to lose you, woman." He said as his fingers trailed through her hair. One of her legs went over his as she squeezed him.

" You're not going too besides, you claimed me as your wife so you're stuck with me." She said.

Daryl couldn't sleep. They had gotten dressed then climbed back into bed again. She had cuddled back up to him and fallen to sleep. He was still playing with her hair with his left hand while his right hand was trailing up and down her leg. He needed to keep a sharp eye out on her, Merle and the men. He needed to get a feel for them and how Merle was.

XXXXXX

In the morning Harmony was making breakfast by herself in the kitchen. She had snuck out to the chicken coup and gathered enough eggs to feed everyone, then snuck back in. She knew Daryl would be pissed if he knew but he was still sleeping and she hadn't wanted to wake him up. She knew he hadn't slept good. She had woke up every time he turned over or repositioned himself. When she woke for the morning, he was sleeping on his stomach, facing her with his arm around her waist.

" Well good mornin there, Harmony." Merle's voice made her crinch. She turned around and looked up at him.

" Good morning, Merle." She said as she started busying herself with the eggs. " I hope everyone likes scrambled eggs."

" I think those guys will eat just about anythin right now. Hell, they'd even eat you if you let them." He laughed like he had just said the funniest thing he had ever heard.

" Why don't you go and tell them breakfast will be ready in about 45 minutes." She said.

" How is it you got all this food?" Merle asked as he came to the island so he was standing directly in front of her.

" There are freezers full of food." Harmony said while she whipped the eggs around.

" So you and my baby brother, huh? How that happen? How that stupid bastard get a woman like you?" He asked with his smirk in place.

" Daryl's not stupid." Daryl heard her say as he listened from just outside the doorframe. He had woken up, found their bed empty and threw his clothes on. He knew she had been making breakfast so he had snuck into the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. When he came out, he heard Merle talking and snuck up on them. Merle laughed.

" I have known that man since the day he was born. He's just about as dumb as they come." Merle said.

" No, he is not and I don't want to hear that shit come from your mouth again!" Harmony snapped. " I adore him. He is amazing. He kept our group fed and protected. Rick looked to him for advice. I trust Daryl with my life so watch what you say about him." Merle's hands tighten on the island the way Daryl's did when he got upset. His eyes narrowed and darken with anger. Before he could say anything to her, Daryl stepped out and filled the kitchen door frame.

" Mornin." He said. Harmony looked past Merle and smiled.

" Hi." She said. Merle turned and plastered a smile on his face.

" Don't know what you're doin to that woman but you sure got her fooled. You must be eaten her out good. Seems maybe I ain't the only one who has a way with the woman." He said as he started towards Daryl. " Come on, Dummy. Show me around." He said.

" No. I'm gonna help Harmony." Daryl said. Merle frowned and looked at his brother with a hard look.

" She don't need no help. She's doin woman's work. You ain't no woman, are ya? You drop your dick and strapped on a pussy or sumthin?" Merle snapped. Harmony wanted to step in and say something to both Merle and Daryl but she knew if she told Daryl he could go, he would be mad and Merle would think she was controlling him. So Harmony continued to work on the breakfast.

" We can go after breakfast." Daryl said, standing his ground. Merle stood up straight. He looked at Harmony who was keeping her head down. He looked back at Daryl. He stepped in front of Daryl with a hard look.

" I want to see the farm." He said again.

" You gonna. After breakfast." Daryl said again. Merle used to control him. Daryl had always kept quiet and did whatever Merle wanted but things were different for Daryl. Merle started to work his jaw back and forth in anger.

" She callin the shots or she just to stupid to be left alone?" Merle hissed. Daryl felt his own eyes narrow.

" She ain't stupid. No one call the shots. We work together to do shit. I don't want to leave her alone cuz I want to be around her." Daryl said.

" So you're whipped now. You got a bitch you're gettin off to and you're gonna chase after her. You better keep her close. Got a member of my group that we call Hollywood. He has to beat women off his dick with a stick." Merle said before he walked out of the kitchen. Daryl was left to stare straight ahead of him. Harmony put the bowl of the eggs down then walked over to him.

" Are you okay?" She asked as she reached up to touch him. Daryl flinched away from her as he stepped back.

" I'm fine." He snapped. Harmony frowned but nodded.

" Okay." She said.

Daryl brought his hand to his mouth and started to chew on one of his nails. She turned away to restart breakfast. He needed some time to himself and she was going to give it to him. She could feel the heat of his stare. He had zoned in on her back as she walked. She picked up the bowl and headed towards the stove. She wanted to look at him but she didn't.

" I ain't here cuz I'm whipped." He snapped.

" I know that." Harmony said.

" If you could take care of yourself I won't have to watch you so hard." Daryl snapped. Harmony shook her head as she poured the eggs out into the frying pan.

" I can take care of myself." She said.

" Oh yeah? You weren't doin so great when we found you hidin out in that damn store!" Harmony closed her eyes as she stirred the eggs. She knew he was just lashing out because he was angry with his brother.

" Ah, excuse me." The soft voice made Harmony turn and Daryl moved to the side. The blond from the group, a tall, nicely built man. " I just thought I'd come in and offer my help with breakfast. I'm Eric."

" My woman don't need help and if she did I'd give it to her." Daryl bit out.

" Daryl, relax." Harmony said. Eric looked from him to her and back again.

" I'm just thankful that we have a safe place to be and I wanted to ofter my thanks by making breakfast." Eric said.

" That would be nice." Harmony said, making Eric look at her and smile.

" Harmony." Daryl snapped with another deep frown.

" It's okay, Daryl. He can help and you can..."

" Why don't you just let him do everythin then!" Daryl exploded, throwing his hands into the air.

He turned and stormed out of the house. Harmony closed her eyes and jumped at the sound of the front door slamming. She knew Daryl. She had seen his fits and was used to his temper tantrums so she sighed and shook her head. She opened her eyes and offered up a small smile to Eric who's eyebrows where raised.

" I'm sorry. Daryl's just stressed." She said. Eric smiled and came into the room.

" It's okay. Everyone is stressed. I have been around Merle for a few months now, ever since he found us, and if Daryl is anything like him, I'm used to the fits." He said. " What can I help you with?"


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! Sorry it took me so long. I am developing carpel tunnel and I was trying to give my wrists a break. Lol! It hurts so bad! Plus, I found out my beloved aunt has cancer in her liver, lungs, and pancreas, my husband and I have been fighting and I had to rush my cat to the ER. It has been one hell of a week for me.*_

Daryl was walking with Merle across the field and towards the camp. Merle was all smiles while they walked but Daryl was frowning. Merle was talking but Daryl couldn't pay attention to anything his brother was saying. He was pissed. He was pissed at Merle, pissed at Harmony, and pissed at himself. He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did with her. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her. He wanted to turn back and go to her but he kept walking forward. If he turned around he'd look like a pussy in front of Merle and Eric. That was not something he could afford to look like in front of the strangers.

" Good morning." Sean said when they were within hearing distance.

" Mornin." Daryl muttered.

" My brother, here, is gonna show us around the farm." Merle said, clapping his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

" Anyone seen Hollywood?" Vincent called out as he walked out his tent. Daryl stood up straight and look back to the house. Of course the man he had left her with would be the one they called Hollywood. His body tensed up and his eyes narrowed as he faced the new group again.

" He went up to the house." James said. Vincent started to smile as he looked at Daryl.

" And you left your wife up there? Alone with Hollywood?" He chuckled. " You must have a lot of confidence in your relationship. I knew Hollywood before the outbreak and trust me, that guy can charm the pants off any woman." Daryl swallowed hard and crossed his arms over his chest.

XXXXXX

When Daryl was done showing the new group around, they headed back towards the house. He was barely listening as the men commented about the farm and the grounds. He just wanted to get back into the house and check on his woman and the man they kept calling Hollywood. His stomach was a mess with nerves. And it didn't get better when they walked into the house. Harmony's laugh reached him a second before Eric started laughing. They were walking out of the kitchen together. Harmony was holding a bowl of scrambled eggs and Eric had a plate of sausages. Harmony looked up and caught Daryl's eyes right away. Her laughter died down.

" Looks like we arrived just in time to eat." Sean said with a smile. Daryl was frowning as staring her down while she set down her bowl.

" Yeah." Harmony said. " Eric was just going to come and get you guys." Daryl's eyes squinted at the casual way she said the man's name.

Daryl was surprised when Harmony sank down into the chair beside him. A part of him thought she would sit by Eric. She reached under the table and placed her hand on his leg, making Daryl jump while they ate. He wanted to touch her too but he kept his arms on the table. She would let him go to eat then touch him again as she chewed. At the end of the meal, everyone thanked Eric and Harmony. She stood up and started to gather the plates up but Vincent and Sean took over, stating they would clean up since she had cooked.

The group decided to spilt up then. Some were going to check the woods around the farm for walkers and others were going to check the road. That left Daryl and Harmony alone. He was standing on the porch with his hands on his hips when she came back outside. She walked up to him and gently placed her fingertips against his back.

" Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She asked.

" Got dead men walkin around wantin to bite you and you want to take a walk?" He asked as he frowned at her. Harmony sighed and pulled away from him.

" Never mind, Daryl." She said as she turned to walk back into the house. He sighed too as he stared out over the field. He shook his head and turned back around. He grabbed the screen door and started in.

" Harmony." He said. She stopped walking by the table but didn't turn around to face him. " I'm...I'm sorry." He muttered. She turned around and tilted her head as she looked at him. He was messing around with his finger nails and staring down at them. " I found sumthin a while ago when I was out. Sumthin I'd like to show you, if you want to come with me." When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her and found her smiling.

" I'd like that." She said softly. Daryl nodded and dropped his eyes again. She bit into her lower lip. Sometimes he looked so shy and uncomfortable with himself that he reminded her of a child. She sighed and started towards him. " Come on, show me." She said as she slipped her hand into his. Daryl squeezed her as he nodded again.

" Come on then, woman." He said.

XXXXXX

Harmony's hand was locked up tight into Daryl's as they walked along through the fields. He had caught Eric looking at them and some snugness had come over Daryl when Eric's eyes had went to their combined hands. If that Hollywood jackass thought he was getting close to Daryl's woman, he had another thing coming to him. Daryl kept what belonged to him close to him, and now that included her. He would be keeping an eye on that man.

" What do you want to show me?" Harmony asked.

" It's just up here a bit." Daryl said as he gently pulled her along.

He was taking her to the stream he had taken Carol to when he showed her the flower he had picked for her. The stream was calm and quiet. Before the group had been split up, before everything had fallen apart, Daryl had spend a lot of time on the bank there. He liked to sit there and enjoy the peace and quiet. Daryl hadn't had a lot of peace and quiet in his life so he valued it when he found it.

" Found this." He said when they reached his favorite place.

" When?" Harmony asked.

" When I was lookin for Sophia." He said. They came up to the bank and stopped walking. To her surprise Daryl pulled her to him. " I'm sorry, for yellin and shit. Ain't right for me to have been mad at you. Ain't your fault." Harmony nodded and placed her hands oh his. She brought them to her waist then placed her hands on his forearms.

" We have to remember that we are on the same side." She said. " We have each other's back no matter what. You know how Merle is. He doesn't like people to be happy because he's not so he will try and make us as upset as he is. He also wants you for himself. He wants you to follow him around and do what he says, like you used too. But you aren't that man anymore. You are your own man, a very strong and smart man, so remember that." Harmony said. Daryl nodded why he looked down at her. Harmony's hands went to his face. He pressed herself against him a second before she pressed her lips gently to his. His hands squeezed her hips.

" Why are you sayin that shit to me?" He whispered against her mouth.

" Because it's true and you should know that by now." She tilted her head to the side and licked across his bottom lip, pulling a moan from him. She moved her head to the other side. " You are amazing." She licked across his top lip, making him squeeze her harder. " You are so strong." She nipped against his bottom lip. He pushed his hips into her. " Everything about you is incredibly sexy. Your arms, your chest, your ass, you." Daryl picked her up and crushed his mouth to hers. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his waist. He was hot, hard, and pressing against her core. His breath was fanning against her breath in a rush. His hairline was wet with sweat.

" Wantin inside you right now." He growled. Harmony shivered against him.

" I'm wanting you inside me too." She whispered.

" Darylina!" They heard Merle yell out. " Where the fuck are you, boy?" Daryl's shoulders dropped.

" Don't. Don't let him beat you down." Harmony whispered as she slid down to the ground. She cupped him through his pants, making him stared down at her hard. " Tonight, this is mine. Remember that." She squeezed him then let him go and stepped away. " Come on."

Daryl turned and followed after her with his face flushed, his cock hard and throbbing, and his eyes glued to her ass. All he wanted to do was knock her down and take her from behind. He wanted to bring her up on her knees, grip her hips and thrust himself inside her right there, right on the bank of the stream. He wanted to see her hands crawling at the grass while he pounded into her.

He promised himself that after they went to bed that night, he would make her squirm under his mouth before he buried himself inside her. He never thought he'd liked going down on a girl before her. He really hadn't done it before. But her reaction to him when he first touched his tongue to her center had floored him. The way she tasted had filled him. He had opened his eyes, threw the covers off him, and watched her as he worked her over the first time. Daryl thought it had been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. That is, until she tilted her head back and came part against his tongue. He had watched her while she pulled at the sheet and cried out. He kept his tongue on her and continued to move against her until he knew the orgasm had died down.

Daryl reached down and readjusted his erection. Damn Merle and his group. If they weren't there he could have her right then. He reached out and grab Harmony's arm. She laughed when he forced her to turn and face him. His other hand went into her hair a second before he kissed her hard. Merle was getting closer but he didn't care. His tongue took control of hers while it moved through her mouth. His arm locked around her waist as he yanked her completely him. He knew she felt how much he wanted her.

" Oh for the love for shit!" Merle explained. Harmony moved to pull away from Daryl but he held her tightly while he continued to claim her mouth. " Let the woman come up for air, Darylina." Merle complained. Harmony ripped away from Daryl and whipped around, making both Daryl and Merle jump.

" Shut the fuck up." She said in a quiet, calm voice. " You will stop calling him that, do you understand me? His name is Daryl and that is how you will address him. He is smarter then you, more faithful then you are, and an all over better man then you." Daryl tensed up as Merle's face started to turn beat red. Daryl had never seen Merle hit a woman before but he won't put it past him.

" What the hell, Sweetheart? I thought we were friends." Merle actually whined. Harmony's eyes narrowed hard.

" We didn't have to take you and your group in but we did. You are going to drain our food supplies fast but we are helping you so you WILL show us some respect." She said, still keeping her voice level and even. Merle's eyes flicked past her to Daryl then back to her again.

" Daryl, you gonna let your woman talk to me like that?" Merle asked.

" You have a question about me then you address me." Harmony said. Daryl's fingertips brushed against her lower back a second before his hands took a hold of her hips.

" You maybe his common law wife but you ain't shit to me." Merle almost hissed out to her.

" And you aren't shit to me. You don't like what I'm saying then get the fuck out." Harmony said. Merle's mouth was hard and tight as he stared down at her with fire in his eyes. He was pissed. His only hand was opening and closing against his side. The next few moments were tense until Merle drew in a sharp breath.

" Well alright then, Darlin." He said, surprising them both. " You ain't got to swear at me." Daryl's hands relaxed against her but that was the only thing that was relaxed. His heartbeat was slamming in his dick. There was no way he could wait until night fall. He was going to drag her back to the house, lock her in the bathroom and take her against the door. It was going to be hot, fast, and animalistic. He needed it to be that way but he'd make it up to her after dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review and sorry its so short. This chapter is a sex only chapter. My cat got sick Friday and I had to take him to the ER. They kept him over night. I picked him up Saturday at 4:30. This morning, when I went to check on him at 8:30 he seemed a little better. He was still not moving, still just laying in the bed I made for him but he started to purr when I was patting him. I was hopeful. But when I checked up on him at 11 I found him dead. It was completely sudden and unexpected. The vet was closed and will be tomorrow but Tuesday I am calling them. He was only 6 and I am very upset as are my children. So I needed this chapter. I needed something to cheer me up. Sorry.*_

Daryl had made Harmony dig through Hershel's attic for curtains to put up against the two windows in the bedroom they were using. He still kept the window open so they could hear any walkers that got close to the house but he didn't want any of the men in Merle's group to see Harmony while she was changing or if they were having sex. He decided he was fine with them hearing her whimpers and moans. The noises always made his chest swell up with male pride because he was making her cry out. If the men heard her during their sex they would know then that it was Daryl doing it. That it was Daryl who was driving her insane.

But Harmony had plans of her own for the night.

So after everyone had departed for the night, and they were in their room with the door locked, Daryl found himself completely naked, laying on their bed alone. The sheet was at the end of the bed and his arms were spread out at his sides. His legs were spread. His cock was rock hard and his sac was resting on the bed. He was uncomfortable being the only one naked in the room and completely out in the open. His head was propped up on the pillow so he could see her. Harmony was standing at the head of the bed, fully clothed.

" Now, the rules to my game are very simple but the consequences for breaking one of my rules are not as simple. In fact, they may be painful for you. Are you ready for my rules?" Harmony asked. Daryl frowned but nodded. " Okay, you may not touch me with your hands. They are to stay right there, spread out on the bed. You are not talk until I ask you a question and when I ask you a question you are to immediately answer me. Do you understand what I am saying, Daryl?" She asked. Daryl breathed out hard as he nodded. She shook her head and brought on finger up to slowly wave it back and forth. " Do you understand what I am saying, Daryl Dixon?" He cleared his throat hard. His chest was tight and he was having a hard time swallowing.

" Yes." The answer sounded strangled but it made her smile.

" Good, boy. You are a very good boy and because you answered me you will be rewarded." Harmony slowly slipped her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Daryl's lips parted as he stared at her chest. " Do you want me to take my bra off?"

" Yes." He whispered. Harmony smiled again and reached behind her. She unclasped it then slipped it off. He licked across his bottom lip.

" Would you like to see me touch myself?" His face flushed and she knew she had her answer.

" Yes." His cock jerked. Harmony brought her hands to her breasts. She brought the right one up and closed her eyes as she dipped her head. She swept her tongue out and over her nipple. " Holy fuckkkk." He drew out long and hard. Harmony's eyes snapped open and she frowned as she let go of her breasts. He whined in protest, making her almost laugh out loud.

" What did I tell you about talking out of turn!"

" Sorry." He whispered. She undid her pants and slipped them down her legs.

" Now I can't take my panties off. So we both lose out now." She snapped. She tossed her pants away from her as she looked up at him again. " Would you like to see me touch inside my panties?"

" Yeah." He couldn't think about anything else as her hand disappeared into her black thongs. He had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from groaning. Harmony's head went back as she moaned out. His hands tighten on the sheet that covered the bed. She let him watch her for a few minutes before she lowered her head and stared into his lust filled face.

" Almost made myself cum." It was a lie but his body tensed up with it so she knew he liked it. She climbed onto the bed and started to crawl over his legs. " Tell me something you'd like me to do to you with my mouth." His breath hitched as his cock jerked again. She blew a hot breeze across it.

" Put it on me." He whispered.

" Where?" Harmony asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

" On my dick." Daryl admitted with a bright blush.

She loved that he got so embarrassed when it come to sex and what he wanted. She placed her tongue at his base and slowly ran it up his length while she watched his reaction. Daryl groaned then whined. Harmony stared at him as her tongue swept around his head. His hips surged up while his biceps tighten. His chest was heaving by the time she took him deep into her mouth. Her eyes closed as his hot heaviness slid across her tongue. She brought her left hand to his balls while her right hand stayed planted on the bed. She rolled his balls while her mouth controlled his penis.

" Shit!" Daryl called out. " Stop! Stop, now! I ain't...it ain't...fuck, Harmony, please!" He begged hard.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was sweating while his hips pumped. In her mouth, he was starting to swell so she knew why he was begging. He was getting close. With one final swept up him she popped off him. Daryl prayed she didn't touch him again because if she did, he knew he'd explode all over her. Harmony smiled and stood up. Her fingers hooked around the waist of her panties. She pulled them down, loving how his blue eyes took her in. She slipped her right leg out then her left.

" How close are you?" She asked.

" Close. I need a little bit of time." He breathed out.

" What would you like to do with that time?" Harmony asked. He was still staring at her center when his tongue darted out and cover his lips. " Daryl. Use your words."

" I wanna...have you...in my mouth." He was struggling to talk, making her smile more.

" That sounds good." She said as she walked up the bed towards him. " What should I do?"

" Sit down." He said. " Open up." Harmony reached between her legs and gently opened herself up. She lowered herself down. Daryl's eyes shut at the same time his tongue came in contact with her.

Harmony's free hand came up and grabbed the bed frame. She threw her head back and moaned out. He made a circle motion against her clit in the way he knew would drive her insane. He wanted to touch her but was scared she pulled back because it wasn't allowed. He wanted to grip her ass and hold her against him but instead he held onto the bed. He circled and sucked against her, pulling her taste and moans deep inside him. She pulled away suddenly, making his eyes fly open as she sat down on his stomach. Her hands came to rest against his chest.

" I need some time now." She breathed out.

Daryl squinted his eyes and decided to take control. Quickly, his arms flew up and wrapped around her. He flipped them over so she fell flat against the bed on her back. She cried out in surprise and grabbed his shoulders. She was staring up at him like she couldn't believe what he had just down. Daryl wasted no time taking a hold of himself and ramming into her. Her eyes went shut as she moaned out.

" Waited, Woman. Waited as long as I could." He breathed out.

" Take me!" She whispered. " Hard."

She wanted it hard and she got it hard. With his hands on the bed at either side of her head, he started slamming into her. He drilled and pumped between her legs. She grabbed his ass to help him while her legs went around his. Her hips came up and off the bed before they slammed back down again. She cried out to God, Daryl thought. He couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure of anything when he was inside her like he was.

Harmony came in a hot rush. She blew apart under him, digging her nails into his ass. It was a blinding orgasm like she had never felt before. Daryl was next. Hot jets of semen poured into her as he froze above her. He was balls deep inside her, sending himself through her. His arms suddenly gave out and he fell straight down on top of her.

" Oh my God you are an amazing man, Daryl Dixon." She whispered, moving her arms around his neck. She squeezed him hard. He kept his eyes closed and refused to move. He just wanted to enjoy his orgasm afterglow for as long as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Thank you, guys, for your kind words. I realize he was just a cat but I adored him. They are more then pets to me. I will be calling the Vet's office today. Warning: the end of this might be hard to read!*_

In the morning, when Daryl woke, he realized they had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. He vaguely remembered reaching over the bed and grabbing the sheet. He had flung it over their nakedness before he passed out. As it was, she was laying on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other on him. She wasn't facing him. Her hair was a messy, making him proud. It was sex tossed, that was what Merle would say. And he had been the one to make it that way.

Harmony twitched in her sleep which made the sheet slip down her body slightly. Her left breast was completely exposed. His eyes went right to her nipple. It was a dusty rose color and he had the strongest urge to reach out and touch it. Daryl held his breath as he reached for her. He ran his index finger around it slowly, watching how it tighten up. She moaned in her sleep. He rolled to his side, wanting to take it into his mouth and drag his tongue over it when a loud banging came to the door.

" Daryl!" He heard Merle's voice. Harmony jumped and grabbed the sheet. She looked at Daryl with wide eyes as he scrambled out of the bed.

" What is it?" She asked, sitting up.

" Don't know!" He grabbed his boxers and stepped into them quickly.

" Daryl, get your ass up!" Merle was yelling as he beat on the door.

" Hang on!" Daryl yelled, grabbing his wife beater up. He shoved his arms into it before pulling it over his head. " Cover up, Woman." He ordered her. She gathered the sheet around her and jumped out of the bed. She moved over to the corner as he moved to the door, cross bow in hand. He glanced at her to make sure she wouldn't be seen. He flipped the lock then threw open the door. Merle started laughing right away.

" Boy, you should see your dumb face!" He said as he pushed his way into their room. His raspy laugh filled the room.

" What the hell?" Daryl snapped.

" Nothin, just wanted to scare you, that's all." Merle said. Harmony's shoulders sagged.

" You're an ass!" She snapped, pulling Merle's attention to her. He let out a low whistle to see her wrapped up in the sheet and clutching it to her.

" Well look at you, Darlin. Don't you just look completely fuckable in the mornin. Look at your hair!" He smacked Daryl in the stomach. " Good for you! You gave it good to her. She's all sex up. Darlin, you look good enough to eat, which Daryl did, I'm sure. What's she taste like, Daryl? Bet she's sweet." He licked his lips, making her shudder and gag.

" Get the fuck out." Daryl snapped. " You best not look at my Woman like that." He said as he started to push his brother.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm goin." Merle said with his eyes glued on her. " Damn, sure wish I could take a crack at that. Daryl, you know..."

" Get out!" Daryl yelled. He gave Merle a final shove then slammed the door shut and relocked it. He let his hands come to rest on the door frame and kept his head down. Merle never failed to embarrass him.

" I can not believe you two are related." Harmony said as she made her way to bed.

XXXXXX

" So, you and Harmony?" Vincent asked as he strolled up to Daryl the next day. Daryl squinted and wiped across his upper lip to clear the sweat away. He was chopping up wood again. He glanced at Vincent then back at the wood as he raised the ax up again.

" What about it?" Daryl asked. He brought the ax back down and cleaved the wood in half.

" You really are hitting that. And by the sounds of it last night, you're hitting it hard." Daryl looked at him again, his eyes still squinting.

" What you say?" He asked. Vincent started to smile.

" Relax, man. I wasn't spying. I was making rounds, just checking on everything before bed, when I came up to your windows. The noises coming from you two left no doubt in my mind what was going on. Good for you, man. She is smoking hot and her orgasm sounded amazing. It must feel great to be inside her."

" You best stop thinkin bout my woman like that!" Daryl snapped. " You ain't got the right to worry about how she feels!" Vincent smirked and held his hands up as he started to back away.

" Sorry man, didn't mean to piss you off. I'm just congratulating you on scoring ass last night. I haven't had ass in months and my hand's starting to not do the trick anymore." Vincent said. He turned and walked away quickly.

Vincent quickly walked around the front of the house and walked in. The door to the basement was open so he made his way there, knowing she'd be alone. He crept as quietly as he could down the stairs. He knew just where she'd be. She'd be looking through the freezers to pull out meat for their dinner the next day. And sure enough, that was just where she was. She was closing the freezer door when Vincent placed his hands on either side of her and pressed himself against her so hard, she pushed forward and cried out.

" Hey there, Sweetheart." He hissed.

" Get away from me!" Harmony said quickly. He had her pinned so she couldn't turn around.

" Your sex noises and orgasm got me turned on." He whispered as he rubbing himself against her ass. " You feel that? I'm fucking hard and I think you should take care of it for me just like you take care of Daryl." She was struggling against him to get free but he just wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to push her upper body down. " Yeah, struggle against me. I like that shit. Feels so good against my dick."

" Let me go!" She yelled. " Daryl!"

" Vincent. My name is Vincent, say it!" He hissed.

" Daryl!" She yelled again. Vincent grabbed her by her hair and slammed her forehead down so it hit the freezer hard.

" Your redneck husband is outside. He ain't gonna hear you. My name is Vincent, now say it!" He yelled.

" Fuck you!" Harmony yelled. Vincent yanked her head back by her hair and used his left hand to grab at her throat.

" Oh I'm going to fuck you, rest assure." He said. " Now say my name or I'm going to rip out all your pretty hair."

When she didn't stop struggling or say his name, Vincent squeezed her throat. Harmony's eyes stun with tears from the pain in her head as he pulled her hair hard. She blinked but refused to give in to his demands. If he raped her, Daryl would kill him. Vincent released her throat, making her pull in the air hard. He started struggling behind her and she knew he was undoing his zipper.

" Get away from me!" She said as she kicked back and hit his shin.

" You fucking bitch! That hurt!" He shouted. " You are going to pay for that! I was going to do it nice and gentle, hell I was even going to reach around and play with your clit so you'd cum for me but not now! Now I'm going just to hit it and hit it hard!"

" Vincent!" Eric's voice rang out a second before they heard him running towards them. " Get the fuck off her! What are you doing!" He caught his friend around the waist and yanked him away from Harmony. She spun around to see Eric place himself in between her and Vincent.

" What the hell, man! Just chill out, you can have a turn when I'm done with her." Vincent said.

" There will be no taking turns. She's married to the man who welcomed us into his home. And when did you start thinking raping a woman was right! World may have gone to shit but that doesn't mean we go around taking advantage of people. Get the fuck out of here and pray I don't tell her husband." Eric snapped.

" Ah fuck you, Eric." Vincent snapped but he did what his friend ordered him to do. Eric didn't turn around until Vincent disappeared up the stairs.

" Are you okay, Harmony?" He asked when he faced her. " Oh damn, he bruised your neck." Eric reached up and gently touched her. " Honey, I'm so sorry." Harmony started to blink so she won't cry.

" I'm okay." She said softly.

" No, you're not. Come on. Let get upstairs and get some ice on your skin so it doesn't swell. There's no way we can hide this from Daryl. You are going to have finger marks."

" I'm okay." She repeated.

" Honey, you don't have to be brave with me, okay? He had to be squeezing you hard to leave those marks. We need to go and find Daryl." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him as they started walking towards the stairs. He was rubbing her shoulder. " Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

" No." She said.

" I should have beat his ass right there but I didn't want to upset you anymore. Let's get Daryl, tell him what happen, then he and I will handle things. No one should put their hands on a woman, especially a woman like you." Eric said while they took the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! For those of you following my The Party Girl story, it was against the rules of fan fic and was taken down. Sorry guys.*_

Eric had put some ice in a big wash cloth then told her to hold it to her neck. He made her sit at the kitchen table then got her a glass of water. When Harmony reached out to take it, she noticed her hands were shaking. Eric patted her shoulder then walked out to head to the back yard where Daryl was. Tears were still burning her eyes but she was not going to cry. She was only alone a few minutes when she heard Daryl's roar of anger. His shout did her in and she started to cry. She heard him flying around the side of the house. Then his angry steps stormed up the stairs, across the porch, and into the house. He threw open the screen with his face a dark fury.

" Let me see your neck!" He demanded. He was storming towards her with Eric walking behind him. Harmony stood up and let the washcloth fall from her neck. Daryl stood up straight as he held his breath. The hand prints were bright red against her skin. His mouth went tight as his jaw started working back and forth. His eyes narrowed down.

" He didn't actually get her pants undone." Eric said softly. I interrupted them before he could..."

" Mother fucker!" Daryl yelled as his fists came down against the table. I'll fuckin kill him for touchin her!" He flung around and flew out of the house with Eric and Harmony trailing after him.

" Daryl!" Harmony called out. Eric took a hold of her arm gently.

" Let him do this." He said softly to her as they following after him. Daryl was sprinting through the field towards the camp. Sean noticed him coming first and stood up from his spot by their fire.

" What's the matter, Daryl?" He asked. Daryl pointed to the tent that he knew was Vincent's.

" That sum a bitch in there tried to rape my woman! Damn near choked her to death!" Daryl spit out.

" Vincent? Now how do you know that? How do you know she didn't welcome what he was doing?" Bill asked from his spot by Sean.

" Look at her fuckin neck!" Daryl yelled. My woman got marks on her neck!" Harmony and Eric were coming up to the group.

" Now how do we know you didn't give her those marks?" Vincent asked, coming out of his tent.

" You fuckin sum a bitch!" Daryl yelled as he stormed over to the man. I ain't ever put my hands on her in anger, ever!"

" How do we know?" Vincent asked with a smirk.

Daryl drew back fast and punched Vincent in the mouth, knocking the man backwards with a fat, split lip. Bill, Sean and James rushed forward and grabbed Daryl before he could punch Vincent again. Everyone was yelling at once. Vincent's hand was on his mouth which was trickling blood. Eric and Harmony had reached the camp in time to see Daryl fighting against the three men holding him.

" Sum a bitch! I should cut your nuts off!" Daryl was screaming.

" He did it. He did what Daryl is saying." Eric spoke up. He was holding Harmony by her arm. I walked in before he could rape her." The three men fell silent but continued to hold a struggling Daryl.

" What is wrong with you?" Sean asked Vincent as he stood up.

" There is nothing wrong with me." He spit out.

" Pack up, we are leaving." Sean said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was pacing back and forth like a caged lion. He was swiping his arm across his mouth, squinting while he watched the group packing up to leave. Vincent was in one of the cars with Eric standing guard. Harmony was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She was staring at Daryl. His face was red from anger and the heat. Everyone was leaving, including Merle. He hadn't asked to stay. He had just gathered up his things and tossed them in the truck of one of the cars.

" I'm sorry for what he did. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here." Sean said.

" Get him out of here!" Daryl yelled. Sean nodded and reached out to shake Harmony's hand but Daryl rushed forward. You ain't touchin her! Ya'll touched her enough!" He said as he moved in between Harmony and Sean.

" Daryl." Harmony said softly. She reached up and lightly touched his back. His shirt was wet with sweat. Sean put his hands up in the air.

" I understand. Anyway, thank you and good luck to you." Sean said.

He nodded and started to back away from the couple. Daryl watched as their cars pulled away. When he was sure they were gone, he turned and faced her. They stared at each other hard. Well she stared at him while Daryl's eyes moved over her neck. He was furious, he was upset, he was stressed and he was...sad. It was the sadness that surprised her the most.

" Daryl." She said.

" I failed you." He said.

" How?" Harmony asked. He motioned to her neck as he looked away. She realized right away why he was really upset.

" I said I'd protect you, I'd keep you safe and I didn't." He said. Harmony stepped into him and touched his chest gently.

" You have kept me safe. You saved me when the walkers came here. You saved me in the woods when we were all looking for Sophia and that walker came out by surprise. Remember? It hit me from behind and knocked me down. You pulled it off me and saved me."

" I ain't worth shit." Daryl muttered. His blue eyes were haunted as he stared out over the field. He was reliving his childhood.

" You're worth everything to me." She said. Daryl looked at her and took a deep breath. He raised his hand up to touch her hair but then his eyes shifted to her throat and he dropped his hand. His face harden up again and he stepped away from her. Daryl..."

He suddenly took off running into the field. Harmony sighed and walked towards the edge of the field. She sat down and watched him. His hands were in tight fists at his sides as he screamed into the sky. His face was bright red and his body was tense. She shook her head as he paced through the center of the field. He would stop, tense up and let out a scream. She was scared he was blow a vein in his head. She watched and listened to him for a while before he spun around and locked his stare on her. Harmony swallowed hard as she started to stand. He was plowing his way towards her. She held her breath while she waited.

When Daryl reached her, his left hand went into her hair, his right one to her hip. He yanked her to him and crushed his lips against hers. Harmony's hands came to his chest. She felt it heaving as he struggled to take deep breaths. He was angry and relieved at the same time, she felt it in his kiss. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth but then relaxed when it touched hers. His hand relaxed in her hair as he pulled her into him. He pulled his tongue back, partially closed his mouth then the assault started again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, twisting, pulling back, twisting again, until he was finally ready to pull away. He let his forehead rest against hers.

" Ain't gonna happen again. Ain't nothin ever gonna happen to you like that again." He muttered. He shows up, he's dead."

Harmony sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to taste him again as she nodded. She couldn't tell him that was not a promise he shouldn't make her, that he couldn't say that and make it real but she kept her mouth shut. He needed to believe it and she was going to let him. Her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders then his neck. Slowly he let her pull him in so she could hug him. He tucked his face into her neck, wetting her skin with sweat. She could feel him squeezing his eyes shut. And just like that it was just them again. They were alone again.

" It's just you and me now, again." She whispered into his ear. He nodded but didn't pull away from her. Why don't we go and make dinner then take a bath? We'll lock up the house, lock up the bathroom then soak in the tub. After that we can go to bed, okay?" She whispered.

Daryl pulled away and looked down at her. His expression changed. He was still upset, his face was still red, but he managed a curt, sharp nod. Harmony framed his face with her hands. She stepped up and gave him a closed mouth kiss. When she pulled away, she took his hand and interlaced their fingers. He let her turn and start to pull him towards the house. His eyebrows came together, he squinted and frowned as they walked.

XXXXXX

She did everything she said she would. She shut and locked the door. She led him to the table where he sat while she made them a quick dinner. She brought the plates to him and they ate in silence. Usually she cleaned up the plates and table after they ate but Daryl needed physical contact more then the table needed to be cleaned. So when they were done, she stood up, took his hand, and led him towards the upstairs. He hadn't said a word since his screaming fit in the field. His steps were heavy and slow while they walked.

Daryl sat on the closed lid of the toilet, watching her as she drew their bath. She left him there to return to their room for their towels. When she came back, his hand was in the water, testing the temperature. She set the towels down then shut and locked the door. She pulled her shirt off then moved to him. He sat up, wiping his hand on his pants while she undid the buttons of his shirt. He was staring at her throat but letting her push his shirt off.

" Stand up." Harmony said, keeping her voice low.

He rose and let her hands start to work on his belt. She had just unbuckled it when he finally touched her. His left hand came up and his fingers grazed one of the bruises. She kept her eyes down as her hands froze. He turned his hand to let the back of his knuckles slip across her skin. Carefully Harmony let her eyes move up his chest to his neck, his chin, his lips, then, finally, meeting his eyes.

" Come on, Woman. Gonna get cold just standing out here." He said. His voice was rough and low.

" Okay." Harmony said softly.

XXXXXX

Why they laid in the tub together, her back was against his chest. His hands were slowly traveling up and down her arms. Her head was against his shoulder while his was back and his eyes were shut. The back of his neck was resting against the tub. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he felt so relax and comfortable. Her hands were holding on to his thighs and she didn't even care that he was hard and against her back. Having a hard on used to embarrass him but her reaction to them were helping him to overcome that embarrassment.

He felt her moving around but didn't open his eyes. Her hands left his thighs a second before she touched him at the base of his shaft. She lifted up off him in the water and pulled him around before she settled back down. Daryl opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he moved his hands to the tub edge. His dick was resting against her. Before he knew what was going to happen she enclosed him in her hands and started to stroke him. Daryl's hands tighten on the tub and his hips came up slightly.

She kept one hand on top of the other while she worked up and then slowly back down on him. She swept her hand over his head, making his eyes shut and his mouth open. His back arched slightly and he groaned. He had never had a girl jerk him off and he wasn't sure how he should feel about it. All Daryl knew was that it felt damn good and he didn't want her to stop.

Harmony listened as his breath changed and adjusted her movements accordingly. His hips started to thrust, pulling him in and out of her hands more. His knuckles were white as he clutched the tub. She squeezed him at his head, making him groan louder. He was getting close as the water sloshed around them.

" You best stop." He moaned out. He was still squeezing his eyes shut. There was no way in hell he wanted her to stop but if she didn't he was in danger of cumming in the water. She kept moving, stroking and squeezing. He brought his head down and let it rest against her. Ah...woman..."

" Just go." She whispered when she turned her head so she could rest her mouth against his cheek.

He started pumping his hips harder and fast. Some of the water splashed out but still they kept going. Finally, he started to cum. Semen flew out of him and into the water as he trembled and breathed out. His muscles were twitching while she swept her hands over the head of his penis. When the orgasm finally started to die down, his head went back and he relaxed. She slowed her pace until she completely stopped moving. She gently let him go then placed her hands back against his thighs.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Thank you guys for waiting for me and thanks for all the adds with this story! With my suspension, I was actually able to finish the story up so I will be able to update it fast. Thanks again, guys!*_

As they climbed into bed together, Harmony moved towards him at once. She turned onto her side and tucked her back into his chest. His arm went around her waist while he rubbed his face into her hair. No words were being spoken because they didn't need them. Harmony sighed as she stared into the darkness. Daryl was staring at her hair. Sleep just won't come to either one. After a while, Harmony rolled over. Daryl put both arms under his pillow while he looked into her eyes. She brought her hands to his neck. He could just make out her face through the night. Harmony moved closer again, interlocking her legs with his. Daryl was surprised at how much he loved cuddling.

He loved how she fit against him, how she felt against him. He loved how she would rub her soft legs against his. He loved how her hands touched him and made him feel loved. He loved how she looked and smiled at him like he was bravest, strongest man she had ever known. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud banging came to the front door. There was second of shock between them before both scrambled out of the bed. Daryl snatched up his pants while she changed from her shorts to her jeans.

" Daryl! Harmony!" They heard Eric yelling.

" The hell?" Daryl wondered as he throw on his shirt. He grabbed his cross bow, stuffed himself into his boots then hurried towards their door. He grabbed Harmony's hand before they ran out. They moved to the front door where he looked through the window. When he saw Eric was alone, he opened the door.

" Eric! What happen to you?" Harmony asked in surprise. The handsome blond man's left cheek was swollen, his left arm was hanging uselessly while his right hand held it to him. There was blood at his hair line.

" Vincent freaked out and attack us! He killed the other guys. He thought he killed me but I snuck off. He's coming back here! He's hell bend on raping Harmony! You have to let me get her out of here." Eric said in a panic. Harmony grabbed Daryl's arm as he pulled her closer.

" Hell no, she ain't leavin. 'Sides, you're fucked up, you ain't gonna be able to protect her." Daryl said as he started scanning the fields.

" You don't understand! He will kill you! Look, there's an abandoned house just up the road. Let me take her there. You're strong, you can take him, she won't be able too. You kill him then come and get us." Eric said.

" He kill everyone?" Daryl asked. Eric nodded, making Daryl look at him. " Even Merle?"

" Even Merle." Eric said. Daryl's mouth tighten as he nodded. He turned and looked at Harmony.

" You gotta go with him, Woman." He said. Harmony frowned as she shook her head.

" No. I don't want to leave you." She said.

" You ain't got a choice. If he can get to Merle then he can get to anyone. I need a clear head to take him on and I ain't gonna have to that with you here. I'm gonna be worried bout him findin you. I'll come and get you when it's over. We know that house he's talkin bout, 'member? We found it lookin for the girl." Daryl said.

" Daryl..."

" We need a few minutes." Daryl said to Eric.

" Alright but hurry." Eric said as he looked around. Daryl took Harmony's arm and led her back to their room, closing the door behind them.

XXXXXX

Daryl had made Harmony wear one of his long sleeve button down flannels. It was a dark orange and brown in color. It was big on her, coming down to her knees and covering her hands. He rolled the sleeves up then snatched her up to him. They hugged tightly, neither one speaking or breathing. After a few moments, Daryl pulled away then took her hand and led her out of the room. With a heavy heart, Harmony walked out of the house with Eric. Daryl came onto the porch and watched them until they disappeared into the forest. He had his cross bow in his hand and was forcing himself to take deep breaths. He shook his head to stop himself from running after her. He knew Eric was right. There was not a spot in the farmhouse he could hide her at. He needed her some place safe until he could kill Vincent, and kill him Daryl would.

" Hey there, brother." Came Merle's raspy voice from the side of the porch. Daryl turned in surprise as Merle strolled up to him.

" What the hell?" Daryl asked.

A sudden and sharp pain filled him, starting at the back of his head and spider webbing around to the front. Merle started laughing as Daryl fell to his knees. He reached up and touched the back of his head. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood. Vincent came around to the front of him with a grin and a bat. Sean came into his field of vision next, followed by Bill and James.

" Got you, mother fucker." Vincent said softly. Daryl fell forward and landed on his hands and knees. He was fighting to stay awake.

" Shouldn't have picked that snatch and bitch group about your own kin, dear brother." Merle said. "But that's alright. Least now I know you ain't gay. I been wonderin for a while now since you ain't tried to take a crack at the pussy I brought around. Guess you didn't like sharing. No matter. You gonna share you woman now." Daryl's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. Merle's laughter was the last thing he heard before darkness took him down.

XXXXXX

Eric's right hand was holding Harmony's hand tight as they ran through the woods. Every news was making her look around. She was expecting a walker to jump out as any time. They ran until the house came into view. She did know the house. She had been there before with Daryl. They had searched it together for Sophia. They had spent hours in the woods that day. They hardly talked together.

" Shouldn't we check it for walkers?" Harmony whispered.

" Yeah. I'll call out. If there are any in there, they will come for us right away." Eric whispered as they crept towards the house. He pushed opened the front door and he yelled. They listened for a few tense moments before Eric pulled her into the house and shut the door.

" We should check upstairs. That's what Daryl would do." Harmony said. He was pulling her into the main part of the house which was a big kitchen, dining room area.

" Well, I'm not Daryl." He snapped. Harmony frowned at him as he let her go...and that was when she noticed his left arm. It wasn't hanging loosely anymore. In fact, he was using it to light up a lantern that Harmony knew hadn't been there before. A cold dread started through her.

" Your arm. It's healed." She said softly. Eric smiled and as he nodded. He put out the match he had used to light the lantern.

" Yeah, Honey. It did." He said. Harmony started to back away slowly.

" It was never hurt, was it?" She asked. Eric sighed and finally faced her.

" No, it wasn't. But I did let Vincent hit me in the face to make it look real. Fucking hurt bad but I think being inside you is going to make it all better." He said with a smirk. Harmony shook her head.

" Why are you doing this?" She said.

" Because I need to get laid and you are the first living woman we came across in three months. I heard you when Daryl fucked you. It sounded amazing and I want some. I'm tired of jerking off." Eric said.

" You set us up." She accused.

" We did. We planned Vincent to attack you and me to save you. Then we planned for my group to leave. Vincent hit me a few times then I ran back to the house. See, right about now my boys are beating the shit out of that redneck, Merle included. He's pissed that his brother choose you guys over him. Here's what's going to happen, Honey. We are going to have sex then I am going to drag you back to the house and let the other guys have their turn with you, in front of Daryl. Merle's going to have you last and if you are lucky and a good girl, we won't make you blow us. Well, Merle might, but I won't. I don't want you to bite off my dick and you look like a bitter." Eric said.

" I thought you were nice." She said.

" Nah. I wasn't nice before and I'm not nice now. But let me make you a promise, if you do what I want, what the guys want, and if you maybe make us think you are getting off, I will protect you from the other things the guys want to do." Eric said, till coming towards her.

" What are you talking about?" Harmony asked.

" Vincent likes anal and he's got a big dick. I have seen it. We used to run trains on girls before. We have had a lot of threesomes together. He isn't gentle. He will tear that sweet ass of yours up but if I protect you, I won't let him. I'll make him be gentle." Eric said. " Now, let's too it. I'm hard and I want to get off."

That was all he said before he lunched for her. Harmony screamed without thinking and took off for the door. Eric grabbed her, pushing her into the door. Her head hit it hard enough to see stars. She felt herself slipped down. Her right hand went to her right hip. When the ground met her, Eric flipped her over. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Harmony bit down, making him yell. He pulled away quickly.

" Fucking bitch!" He yelled. He back handed her and she knew she'd have a bruise. He leaned over her left side and spit some blood out of his mouth. " You stupid whore, you are going to pay for th..." His voice paled as sharp pain shoot through his left side before it sliced up him. His eyes went wide while he looked down. " You stabbed me!" He yelled. Harmony pulled out Daryl's knife from his side.

" Did you really think he'd let me leave him without a weapon?" She asked. He pushed Eric off her. He fell onto his back and Harmony took the advantage. She sat up, flipped around and stabbed him straight in the chest. It went through his shirt and landed in his heart. Eric coughed, his mouth filling with blood. "I had it strapped to my side the whole time. Why do you think he made me wear this huge shirt."

She pulled the knife out of him and stood up. Her legs were shaking and she was breathing hard. Eric's hand pulled at her jeans weakly. She took a step back and watched as the life flowed out of him. She wanted to scream but knew they had made enough noise. She leaned down and wiped the knife off on his pants then re-strapped the knife. When she had protested on bring the knife, she had said she didn't think she could hurt a living person. Daryl had said if the time came that it was her life or his, she would find the strength. He was right, she had found it. Now she had to save Daryl.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! Just to let you guys know, I'm going to be putting up Red Canyon story soon.*_

When Daryl started to come too the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting up in a chair. His arms were behind the back of the chair. His wrists were held together by rope. Another rope was around his chest and around his legs. He kept his head down and his eyes shut. His head was killing him and he wanted to gag. He heard five different voices and knew the men were standing around him.

" Boy!" He heard Merle yell. " You awake yet!" A sharp rap came to the right side of his head. Daryl grimaced and opened his eyes. Slowly he raised his head up. Merle was standing in front of him with his hand and the stump resting on his knees. " That's it."

" What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" Daryl barely got out. Merle smiled.

" Waiting for Eric to bring your woman back. Right about now he should be pumping away between her legs. Better hope your bitch don't get pregnant but if she does, we'll drown it once it's born like Daddy did to Mama's last bastard." He said.

Vincent was standing off to Daryl's left, smirking. Daryl opened his mouth to spit out a curse but it never made it out. Vincent suddenly fell forward with an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. The other men jumped and started yelling. Daryl knew that arrow. It was one he had made. He fought not to laugh. His woman had saved his life.

" Where the fuck did that come from!" Sean yelled.

" It had to be the woods!" Bill said.

" Let's go!" Craig yelled. Surprising, every man ran out of the barn and towards the woods. A few minutes went by before the door to his right slid open, pulling his attention to it. Harmony was pushing it with her shoulder while holding on tight to his cross bow. She looked up at him.

" Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was breathless as she hurried to him.

" What the fuck happen?" He asked.

" You left your cross bow on the porch so I grabbed it. Once I realized I actually hit Vincent, I took off running so they won't find me." Harmony explained.

" Get me out of this shit before they come back." He said.

She dropped the bow down then pulled out his knife. She cut the ropes at his wrists first, then the one at his chest then legs. When he was free, he stood up and grabbed his cross bow. He took her hand and they started running. They ran pass the house where Daryl snatched up a few more arrows. They didn't stop again until they reached one of the other barns. They could hear the yelling from the men in the distance. They flatten their backs against the barn. Daryl crouched down and quickly reloaded his cross bow. He glanced up at her then back at his bow.

" He hurt you?" Daryl whispered as he worked.

" He tried too." Harmony whispered. Daryl nodded. He stood up, peered around the barn then looked back at her. " They set us up." He nodded then stared straight ahead, plotting their next move.

" Sure did. Merle's in on it too." He whispered.

" You were right."

" Bout what?" Daryl asked. They were still whispering.

" When the time came, I killed. I killed to save myself and you." Daryl looked down at her again but she wasn't looking at him. That was when he noticed the blood on her face and shirt. He captured her right hand in his left one.

" You did what you had too. Ain't no shame in that." He said. Harmony sighed, nodded then looked at him. He could see her emotions as the played across her face. Then she shook her head hard and locked everything in place, making him proud.

" What do we do now?" She asked.

" Daryl!" They heard Merle yell. " I know you're out there! Don't forget, baby brother! I know all your tricks!"

" You climb up the ladder and hide behind one of the barrels of hay." Daryl whispered. " We only have the cross bow as a quiet weapon. I can move around quietly if I'm alone." He rushed to say when she started to protest.

" Daryl." She whispered.

" Woman!" He hissed quickly while they stared at each other. " Please. Hide. Don't come out til you hear me call you."

" You can't do this alone." She said. He grabbed her face in both hands and dipped his head to stare hard into her eyes.

" I need you to hide. I'm gonna keep you safe, you hear me? Please, get up there and shut your mouth." She closed her eyes but nodded.

Daryl stayed rooted to the spot as he watched her climb the ladder quickly. Then he looked back over the side of the barn before turning and taking off into the woods. He was going to run the perimeter of the farm, taking the men out as he saw them. He would keep moving, making it hard for them to pin point him. As he slowed his pace down to keep quiet, he saw Bill come into view. He crouched down, took aim and fired, hitting him straight in the head. James let out a shout and started towards the woods but Daryl was gone.

He reloaded quickly, taking James down next since he was alone. Daryl kept himself low to the ground as he moved, he followed the calls of the other men. Craig was the next one he saw so he took that man down. The only men left was Sean and Merle and he was coming up fast on Sean. Sean was standing next to the barn they had been holding Daryl in. Daryl took aim, stood up to his full height and set an arrow firing. Sean looked up at him at the same time the arrow landed in between his eyes.

Merle was the only one left. Daryl crouched back down and started back towards the edge of the woods. He crept around, listening and looking but Merle was nowhere to be seen. A part of him thought Merle might have turned tail and run off. He talked a big game and would get into people's faces but he didn't often stick around when he knew he was outnumbered or out weaponed.

" Darylina!" Merle called out. " I got sumthin you gonna want!" Daryl frowned as he spotted Merle coming out of the barn he had made Harmony hide in. In front of Merle was Harmony. He had his hand free arm tucked around her chest, just under her tits. In his hand was a gun and it was pointed right at her temple. She was struggling against him. " Call out to him." Daryl heard Merle say.

" Fuck you." Harmony said.

" Darlin, I don't want to hurt you but I will." He shook her hard. " Now do as I say and call out to him!"

" You're going to hurt me anyway so fuck you!" She snapped. The butt of his gun came down against the left side of her face, making her head rock to the side.

" Merle!" Daryl yelled as he stood up. His cross bow was up and aimed but he knew he won't fire it. He wouldn't risk hitting her. Merle grinned as Daryl started towards them.

" See lil brother, that's your problem. I knew if I found this bitch, you'd come runnin. You let her get in your head, ain't safe." Merle said.

" Let her go. She ain't done nothin to you." Daryl said.

" Now you know I can't be doin that. She took you away from me. You let that group and this whore come between you and the only kin you got left. How's that feel, Daryl? After everythin I did for you when you was growin up and you left me to die on that roof top."

" I came lookin for you. Me and Rick did but you cut out. You took the van. How the hell was I supposed to find you?" Daryl asked.

" You're lyin! I know what you was doin! You were up to your balls in her, fuckin her like there was no tomorrow!" Merle screamed.

" Ain't true, brother." Daryl said. " Me and her ain't nothin til we came here."

" What you think is gonna between you two anyway?" Daryl chanced a look at Harmony. She was slowing bring her right hand to her hip, to the spot he knew she still had his knife tucked. " You think she just gonna let you knock her ass up? You think you gonna start a family with her? That maybe she'll pop out a few of your lil brats then you two gonna raise them up like a big, happy family?" Daryl barely gave her a nod, a sign that what she was planning on doing was okay with him but Merle thought he was nodding at him. " Oh you do? That's rich, Darylina! You think you gonna be a Daddy someday? You're too stupid to be a Daddy!" Harmony carefully unhooked the knife and started to take it out, staring hard at Daryl. Merle was so wrapped up in his ranting that he didn't notice her movements. " How kids you want there, Darylina? How times you gonna get this bitch big and swollen up with your worthless seed? It don't matter none because she will never be your kin! I'm your kin!"

" But I'm the one who cares about him!" Harmony yelled a second before she plunged the knife straight into Merle's right leg. He let out a scream as she yanked it down. Then everything slowed down.

As soon as his grip slipped on her, Harmony dropped down. She pulled the knife out of his leg while he took aim at her. Daryl let out a roar and fired his cross bow at the same time Merle fired his gun and Harmony shifted her position. She jumped and covered her head as the dirt to her left exploded from the bullet. Daryl's arrow hit Merle in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Daryl took off for them. He grabbed Harmony and hauled her up. She put her arms around his chest and closed her eyes.

" Finish it." Merle said weakly. Daryl looked over her head to his brother. Merle was laying spread eagle on the ground. " Please. Don't let me be one of them." He said as he started to couch.

Harmony tilted her head up to look at Daryl. His chin was quivering as he fought against himself. She pulled away and patted his chest. Then she stepped to side to give him the space he needed. Daryl walked over to where the gun had fallen. He bend down and picked up. When he stood up again, Merle's eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Daryl reloaded the gun then took aim. He swallowed hard as his arm shook. Merle opened his eyes.

" Do it. Both know I ain't...ain't give live." He barely got out. Daryl shook his head. " Do it!" Merle's voice raised. " Do it, you fuckin..."

The shot rang out through the night, making Harmony jump again and drop his knife. Daryl was staring down at his brother as the blood flowed out of the wound he had made. He was breathing hard, his heart was slamming and sweat was pouring off him. He kept his gun up and aimed and would have stayed like that for a long time, had it not been for her. Harmony's hand came up and took a gentle hold of Daryl's arm.

" Let's go inside." She said quietly. " We need to get inside and lock the door, just in case there are any walkers in the woods." Daryl let her push his arm down. " Come on, Daryl. It's not safe out here."

She took his hand and started to turn them towards the house. Without a word, Daryl let her led him. They walked through the field and under the moonlight. He stared hard at her, trying to process everything that had happen. She cared about him. She said it out loud and her actions showed it. She had fought and killed for him. He had killed for her, killed his own brother for her. His brother. Merle was dead and by his own hand.

Once inside the house, Harmony shut and locked the front door. With heavy, tired steps, she pulled Daryl towards the dining room table. She pushed him to sit in the chair, stating she was going to get him some water and wash her hands. It barely registered to him that she had both the gun and his knife in her hand at that time. He watched as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Harmony turned the water on, setting the gun on the counter and the knife in the sink. She ran her hands under the cool water to let the blood and dirt wash free. Her eyes burned with tears and the left side of her face stung. Eric had hit her there and so had Merle, so she knew she was going to have a big, ugly bruise for a while. She grabbed some soap, lathered up her hands and started washing. A second later Daryl's hands moved down her arms. He took her hands in his and washed them. She closed her eyes as his fingers worked against her skin to get all the blood off her. He then reached up and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her hands in it before taking her shoulders and guiding her to turn and face him. She opened her eyes to see he was staring her down hard. His right hand came up and his fingers traced her sore cheek. He wasn't frowning and he wasn't smiling. Daryl's eyes were filled with pain.

" Are you okay?" She whispered.

" Should be askin you that." Daryl said.

" I'm okay." His hand came to her neck but his thumb continued to brush against her cheek.

" Gonna be bruised bad." He commented.

" But I'm going to live, thanks to you." She said.

" That man touch you?" Harmony knew what Daryl was asking. He wanted to know if Eric had raped her but was to scared to ask. She could tell by the way he fought himself to keep his chin was shaking.

" No. I...I killed him before he could." She said. Daryl nodded and they were quiet again for a while.

" Should go and bury those assholes." He said.

" Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will, but for now, let's go to bed." Daryl nodded again but didn't move away. Instead he brought his hands to the shirt she was wearing. Their eyes were locked together as he started to unbutton it.

" I need to see you. I need to make sure you ain't hurt anywhere else." He said. It was her turn to nod. She understood and knew he did.

Once he had the shirt undone, he pushed it off her then tossed it away. He was going to burn it. It was stained with blood and he never wanted to see it again. He reached to her left hip, where the clip to his knife holder was. He unfastened it, letting it fall to the floor. He took a hold of the tank top she was wearing and Harmony let him lift it off her. His hands came to rest against her shoulders as he dropped his eyes to her body. This was not about sex. She knew if she cupped him, he'd be soft. There was nothing sexual in how he was looking at her and letting his hands travel down her. He was reassuring himself that she wasn't hurt, that there were no cuts, stabs, or hand marks on her. He turned her and inspected her back. His eyes and hands searching her.

" There' nothing, Daryl." Harmony said when his hands left her. She turned around to face him again. She took his face in her hands. " I'm okay. I promise you."

" Then come on, Woman. I'm tired." He admitted.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! This is it, guys! Thanks for following and reviewing! I hope you guys liked this story as much as I like writing it! *_

_" I don't want to take your knife." Harmony whispered as he unstrapped his knife and it's holding from his waist._

_" I ain't lettin you go off without sumthin. If he's legit, he's fucked up and he ain't got a weapon. He can't protect you. If he's lyin..." Daryl's words trailed off as they locked eyes._

_" He will see it." She whispered. Daryl's hands came to her waist. He looped the holding and the strap around her carefully, clicking the clasp into place._

_" You gonna wear one of my shirts. You're a lot smaller than me so it'll cover up the knife." Daryl said softly. He tighten the strap then looped them through her belt loops. He worked quickly and quietly._

_" I don't think I can kill him if he attacks me." Harmony whispered. Daryl frowned as he looked at her. He gathered up her hands in his. Her hands were quickly dwarfed by his._

_" It is comes down to your life or his, you gonna find the strength. You need to...for me. You gotta tell me you find the strength." He said. _

_He was dead serious and she found herself nodding. Some tense melted away from his shoulders. He pulled away and moved towards his clothes. He snatched up one of his shirts and brought it to her. He draped it over her shoulders like she couldn't dress herself. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he started to button it up from the bottom._

_" It smells like you." Harmony whispered. He glanced up at her face from his work then looked back to the buttons but not before she saw the quick ghost of a smile. _

_" Yeah?" He asked, forcing his frown to slam into place._

_" Yeah. You always smell like the woods. I love it." She admitted slowly. She was blushing and so was he as he finished up._

_They moved into each other at the same time. His arms went around her shoulders while hers went around his waist. His chin came to rest against the top of her head while hers went against his chin. She closed her eyes and took comfort in his strength, his smell, and the feel of him against her. His chin started to rub against her head. As it always seemed to go between them, no words were needed. Both just seemed to understand what the other was not saying but feeling._

XXXXXX

Daryl woke with the start from the dream/memory of the when he sent her away from him. He was laying on his back and looked down his body. Harmony was curled up against him with her head resting on his stomach. Her left hand was tucked between her and his side. She was clutching his shirt. Her other arm was around his waist and her right leg was hooked over top of his. He sighed, scrubbed his hand over his face and stared at the ceiling.

After she had woke, almost an hour after he had, and after they had brushed their teeth and showered, Daryl was following her back into their room. They were going to get dress, eat then start the task of burying everyone. Daryl didn't want her to help, she could tell but it was going to be a big job and she couldn't let him do it alone. Plus, she hadn't injured Eric's brain and was nervous he was going to find his way back to them as a walker.

Daryl had his back to Harmony as he shut then locked their bedroom door. All doors were locked when they were in a room. It was the safest thing to do, Daryl felt. When he turned back around, Harmony was standing by the bed with a small smile. She opened her towel then let it drop to the floor. His eyes followed the movement before they started back up her body.

" What are you doin?" He croaked out. Harmony turned and climbed onto their bed.

" Well, I just thought you might want to relief some tension." She said. She laid down in the center of their bed. " I can't think of a better way to relief pressure and tension, can you?" She asked. Daryl swallowed hard but started towards her.

He pulled his towel away a second before he mounted her. She spread her legs wide as he took a hold of himself with his right hand. His left hand came to rest on the bed beside her head. They had locked eyes again only she was smiling up at him. Again, there was so much he wanted to say but the words refused to come out. She brought her hands to his chest. They moved up his pecs to his neck.

" Merle was right." He finally said quietly.

" About what?" She asked, her smile fading slightly when she saw how completely serious he was.

" Bout what he said bout what I want." Daryl said.

" And what is it you want?" Harmony asked.

" A family." Daryl admitted. " Like one I ain't ever had. The right kind of one. The one where the Daddy ain't a drunk and the Mama ain't crying and banged up all the time. The kind were we take care of each other and say nice things and shit. I want you to ..." He frowned and shook his head.

" Just say it." Harmony said. " Whatever it is, say it, don't hold back."

" I want you to carry my babies and be proud of it." He rushed to say. She touched his face then raised her head up. She tilted it and brushed her lips against his.

" And I will be." She whispered across his lips.

XXXXXX

Daryl and Harmony worked well together as they dug the graves. They were fast, quiet, and both dripping with sweat. There were smudges of dirt that littered her cheeks and forehead as well as his. He kept glancing at her, in shock of the promises they had made each other while he took her in the bed. Promises he didn't doubt she'd live up too. He knew he'd live up to his, he already had been. He already protected her, he already loved her. It took him a while to understand it and accept it but he did. And in a year, as long as they managed to stay safe, she had said she wanted him get her pregnant. She just wanted to sure they could maintain a level of safety first. They would raise a family of their own. They would take care of the farm and grow crops. She would give birth in bed, just like his mama had done with him, Merle, and the other baby his Daddy had drown. Only Daryl wouldn't drown any of their babies. He would keep them safe, he would keep them all safe.

" Daryl." He looked up from the grave to her. Harmony was staring at the road and pointing. He turned to see a line of cars coming towards them. He dropped the shovel, climbed out of the hole then grabbed her and pulled her out.

" Ain't no one stayin here!" He snapped. He put himself in between Harmony and the new arrivals as they pulled up to the house.

" It's them!" She explained when the door to the first car opened.

" You're alive." Rick said. Slowly, the doors to all the cars opened. Harmony took off running when she spotted the women. Daryl started forward at the same time Harmony wrapped her arms around Lori. Rick was all smiles. When the men reached each other, they clasped hands. " Good to see you."

" Good to see you." Daryl said.

" Did you have some trouble?" Rick asked, spotting the graves.

" Little." Daryl said as he nodded.

" Do you need some help?" T-Dog asked as he came around the cars. Daryl nodded.

Daryl, T-Dog, Hershel, and Glenn dragged all the bodies towards the graves and tossed them in. Even Merle. Daryl thought he'd feel overwhelmed or upset at burying his brother but he felt nothing. As the men around him helped bury the dead and the women embranced and talked, Daryl knew who his real family was. While the others covered the men, Daryl began to cover Merle alone. He wanted it that way and had said as much. Afterwards, the women had joined them. Hershel shook Daryl's hand.

" I can't thank you enough for taking care of the place. I wasn't sure what kind of condition it would be in but it looks mighty fine." He said with a smile. Daryl nodded, dropped his hand then wipe the sweat from his forehead. " I suppose you and Harmony moved into two of the bedrooms and I'd like you to keep them."

" Actually," Harmony said as she came forward. " We are only using one bedroom." Daryl looked down at her as she put her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him so he put his right arm around her neck. The group stared at them in surprise.

" Oh, well, I guess that leaves three other bedrooms everyone can choose from." Hershel said.

" I put all your guys stuff upstairs. Come on, I'll make you guys something to eat while you settle back in." She squeezed Daryl before she pulled away. The women, Glenn, and Hershel followed Harmony toward the house.

" So you and Harmony are..." Rick let his question hang in the air.

" She's mine now." Daryl said as he stared after his woman. " She's my woman." He said, feeling a sense of pride wash over him as he announced it. Rick smiled and clapped his hand down on Daryl's shoulder.

" Good for you, man." He said.

The end


End file.
